


Adonis

by rainbowfan4life



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fifth dimensional beings, Genderbending sorta, Magic, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowfan4life/pseuds/rainbowfan4life
Summary: A fifth dimensional being takes an interest in Kara and Lena's life





	1. Chapter 1

"Be careful Supergirl!" Jonn yelled through the comms as the hero pursued the assailant.

"I've got her cornered!" Kara informs the headquarters. Before she can get any closer to the fifth dimensional being, whom the DEO has been chasing for weeks, uses her magic to slam her into a brick wall knocking her comm out.

"Supergirl!" Winn and Alex both shout sharing worried looks.

  
" You guys are insufferable!" The woman yells throwing her hands into the air dramatically.

" You've been running around the city using magic and causing havoc in the city for long enough, I'm gonna need to bring you in," Kara says in a calm controlled tone.

" Oh c'mon I'm just having a little fun, you guys in this dimension are so boringggg," the troublemaker speculates drawling out her sentence. " You're causing absolute chaos," Kara says matter of factly with a slight roll of her eyes. " What's life without chaos?" The blue haired woman smiles michievously clasping her hands together.

"Just come with me and don't make this harder than it needs to be!" Kara uses a more authoritative voice with the woman causing her to jump slightly. " I can grant any wish you need, any desire, any amount you need for the price of nothing, absolutely priceless!"

The woman muses as Kara steps closer ignoring her words. " My name is Myrah btw," she says disappearing from where Kara was about to grab and appearing behind her. " Just come with me Myrah and we can return you to your dimension, the humans aren't ready to make those types of decisions," Kara's says exasperated.

  
" And what about Gods? Krytonians to be exact?" Myrah smirks. Kara's eyes widen slightly caught by surprise at the genie's suggestion but she recovers quickly.

She couldn't think of anything that she felt like she needed at the moment she had the most beautiful woman in the city on her arm, she smiles as thoughts of Lena invade her mind, in addition to a group of friends who were as good as family.

She'd grown content and was extremely grateful for those in her life. "No thank you," Kara replies curtly pursing her lips.  
"Yes thank you should've been your answer but some people don't know what they want until they have it," Myrah muses crossing her arms and floating above the ground with her legs folded.

  
" Yes or No Kara?"  
"How do you know my name?" Supergirl asks amused more than anything mirroring the woman's movement and folding her arms across her chest.

  
" I have approximate knowledge of things!" Myrah says proudly. Kara rolls her eyes and Myrah sighs finally giving up

" Dude I'm literally here from another dimension where I can manipulate matter, you really think I wouldn't know something as simple as a name, as desires, as hopes, fears, dreams." The woman's says spinning.

"Tell me Kara where is it that your fear meets your desire?" The being insists squinting her eyes at Kara.

"That's about enough," Kara says taking off and knocking the woman into the ground.  
"Resistance it is then!" Myrah feigns shock as Kara lands on top of her pinning her down and reaching for her comm, placing back into her ear.

  
" Got her!" She yells.  
" Whoops!" Myrah shouts eyes widening comically as she disappears and reappears standing at the door of the old industrial building.

  
" I'm quite fond of you actually Kara, you're like everything the world needs, your values, your selflessness absolutely astounding, I've taken a special interest in you to be quite honest. I see potential in you." Myrah concludes snapping her fingers and manifesting a black magicians hat unto her head.

" Say cheese!" the woman says excitedly pulling a white powdery substance from her hat and blowing it into Kara's face. This elicits a sneeze from the hero. There's a bright flash of light and Myrah vanishes into thin air once again.

  
"Supergirl, Alex is 1 minute away, sit tight," Jonn says in his authoritative space dad voice.

" She's gone...again..I'm sorry Jonn," Kara apologizes in a defeated tone.  
"Hey, it's okay we'll find her," Jonn says briefly before turning off the comms.

" Kara!" Alex's voice travels through the building. She spots the hero and runs to her pulling her into a hug. She pulls back giving the blonde a once over.  
" I'm fine," Kara reassures as Alex stares at her with concern." What happened?" Alex asks curiously.

Kara gives Alex a recap on their way back to the DEO headquarters.

 

**_At the headquarters_ **

  
_"_ You're not going home tonight, I think we should keep you in the infirmary and monitor you for any changes," Alex concludes as they hop out of the unmarked black SUVs parked in the lot of the headquarters.

  
" Alex I'm fine!" Kara rolls her eyes.  
The doors to the control room open and Kara walks in sporting an exasperated look at Alex's sisterly worrying."Jonn tell her she's not going home!" Alex demands pointing at Kara.

  
Jonn gives Kara a once over reading Alex's mind to piece together missed information.  
"Jonn tell her I'm fine and I'm going home!" Kara finally yells.

  
"Give her a standard checkup and let her go home," Jonn informs them arms folded giving Alex a look that meant for her not to argue and she narrows her eyes at him while Kara smiles contentedly.

  
"Goodbye Winn! Goodbye Alex!" Kara shouts as she exits the window at DEO after Alex's thorough check up.

_**At LCorp** _

 

Lena hears the familiar sound of boots landing softly on her balcony and a smile creeps up on her face.

She drops the paperwork she had been looking at on the desk and gets up from her chair to push past frosted glass doors.

"Hey beautiful," Kara smirks looking into the woman's green eyes and getting lost as she grabs her by the hips pulling her in to plant a soft kiss on her cheek.

  
" Hey supergirl," Lena blushes under Kara's gaze. Lena leans into the hug placing her chin into Kara's chest and rubbing Kara's sides with her hands.

"Taking a break from saving the world to greet the citizens," Lena teases staring at Kara with those eyes that made Kara's heart flutter. The blonde rolls her eyes chuckling.  
" You know me, I'm the people's hero," she says sliding her hands down Lena's side and pulling her closer to kiss her deeply.

Lena moans and pulls back placing a hand on Kara's chest to stop her and look up into blown pupils. " I bet- _she bites her lip_ \- let me wrap up in here so we can go home and you can show me just how much of the people's hero you are."

  
Kara winks letting go of the brunette and watching as she sends Jess, her secretary whom insisted on working as long as her boss was even if it was way after hours, home.

Lena signs some documents looking at them with narrowed eyes and placing them into a file. Kara watches as the woman makes her way around her office in her tight black dress and black heels raw, unfiltered power rolling off of her posture.

_**At Their Apartment** _

  
Lena locks her office door and grabs her black designer purse from off the blue couch. She makes her way to the balcony to where supergirl is standing.

" What was it you were saying about being a hero now?" Lena looks at Kara with intense eyes and Kara grabs her flying them over to Lena's apartment in the blink of an eye never breaking eye contact with Lena.

  
They land on Lena's balcony and Kara pushes Lena gently against the railing. A dangerous look in her eyes that has Lena coming undone.

  
One of the hands resting on Lena's hips holding her steady slowly slides up Lena's dress searching for fabric. Kara's eyes widen when she does not find what she is searching for and Lena chuckles at this look.

"Surprise," she whispers ghosting her lips across Kara's neck while grabbing Kara hand and sliding it to where she needs it most.

"Fuck Lena," Kara groans at the thought of Lena walking around all day with no underwear on combined with the way Lena is currently coating her fingers.

"That's exactly what you need to do," Lena purrs nibbling on Kara's earlobe.This causes a spike in Kara's heart rate and she grabs Lena using her superspeed to undress herself and help Lena out of her dress. She uses it once more to take them into the shower.

The mirrors and glass around the shower fog up and loud moans reverberate through the bathroom.

  
Kara smiles as she crawls under the covers to snuggle around her wife who was already halfway asleep, all maxed out from their long warm shower.

  
Lena awakes in the middle of the night sweating. She knew Kara had a body heat that was warmer than humans but it had never caused this before.

"Kara,... baby," Lena croaks out shaking Kara lightly awake. Kara grumbles slightly eyes closed " Yes love?" She rasps out and Lena thinks she sounds like she has a sore throat but krytonians do not get sick, right? She feels the blonde's forehead and pulls her hand back quickly as the woman is absolutely burning up.

" Babe.. you're hot," Lena looks at Kara worriedly.

" Thanks, you too," Kara says barely opening her eyes.

"No I meant your skin, are you feeling alright?" Lena flips on the light looking at the hero searching for any visible signs of sickness.

" Are you feeling alright? I'm fine," Kara rasps out turning away from the light and Lena. Lena feels her own temperature and concludes that she feels normal.

She stares at Kara until the other woman sensing eyes on her turns around to look her in the eye.

" Lena, I'm fine baby let's just go to sleep okay, I promise I'm okay," she reassures grabbing the remote and making the temperature in the room colder before offering her chest for Lena to lay on.

  
The brunette sighs placing her head on Kara's chest and closing her eyes falling asleep in record time listening to the woman's heartbeat.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

As the light of dawn began to flood into the windows across Kara's face she found she was heavily drowsy.

She felt like she'd been hit by a truck _and  boy does she know exactly what that feels like._ Trapped under an entanglement of sheets and covers the blond grumbled at the sound of birds chirping outside.

She grabbed a pillow and threw it over her head.

  
Lena could feel Kara stirring and cuddled further into the blonde. Her eyes are closed but she smiles michievously tracing shapes along her wife's abs.

She notes how they feel more defined. She thinks to herself that her and Alex must have started a new training regimen.

She slides her hands lower and lower dipping her hands below the waistband of panties to wake her wife up with a happy surprise.

She is the one surprised as she opens her eyes to find an extra appendage surrounded by dark blonde curls instead and she stops, eyes wide, staring.

  
A satisfied smile has made its way unto Kara's face as she recognizes her wife's antics. Kara feels the tracing stop and removes the pillow from her face to smile at Lena. You're such a tease."

  
_That didn't sound like her_

  
She grumbles pushing herself up, her throat felt weird. Maybe she was getting sick.

Lena pulls away from her falling off the bed. "No no no no no no no, this can't be happening!" Lena says panicking.

"Baby what's wrong?" Kara asks, the same unfamiliar booming voice escaping from her voicebox instead. She reaches out to help Lena off the ground and she looks down at her hands and gasps.

_They were not her hands._

She turns them over looking at them, they were much bigger, almost 3x as big as what she knew as her hands.

She looks down at her feet to see that they are hanging off the bed slightly.

She then becomes aware of how tight her t shirt was, she touches her chest and her boobs aren't there.

She looks down at Lena who is looking at her tears brimming her eyes. Kara rips the covers away almost tearing them as she rushes into the bathroom to peer in the mirror.

  
"Holy almond nuts" Kara gasped. It was taking everything in her not to start screaming.

"Oh Rao" she said shaking her head. Her hands attentively touched her face as he grimaced fearfully.

She stared with wide eyes into the mirror.

Her shaking fingers skimmed over her face. Her eyes were the same, her nose was the same, even her lips seemed the same. But it wasn't the same, she looked more masculine, or androgynous to be exact. She could still see herself yet it wasn't herself. She was atleast a few feet taller as well.

She rushes back out of the room to see Lena still in place eyes wide. " I've ruined everything," she whispers and if Kara didn't still have her super hearing she wouldn't have heard it.

" Baby it's me!" Kara shouts trying to break Lenas spell but the women just falls deeper down into despair at the voice that sounded way too deep to be the one that she wants to hear.

  
"I cheated on my wife I've ruined my marraige," she looks blankly at Kara and she can see Lena's heart breaking.

She kneels down and grabs the woman by her shoulders shaking her slightly. "Lena I don't know what's happening but it's me its Kara!" Kara says panicked.

It seems to go through one ear and come out the next as Lena looks up at the young man's features. He almost resembles Kara, he's definitely handsome she thinks before chastising herself for the thought.

The wheels in her mind start turning to figure out what could have possibly landed her in this situation.

" Did somebody drug me? Is this another one of my mother's plans to meddle in my relationship! I know she doesn't approve but this, this is low, even for her," She says gripping Kara's white t shirt her pale hands tiny against the wide muscular chest.

  
Kara sighs thinking that they both can't be panicking cause they'll get nowhere so she takes a deep breath grabbing Lena's face and nodding at her to follow suit.

  
Lena finally calms down mirroring the Kara's deep breathing.

This exercise allows for the wheels to start turning in Kara's head. "Lena, it's me Kara, I had a run in with a fifth dimensional being yesterday while working for the DEO, I think it may have something to do with my appearance," Kara says slowly pronouncing each word clearly so Lena can follow.

Green eyes lock with blue and she looks back at her with eyebrows raised and a slight bit of skepticism. Kara catches this and she leans in quickly crashing her lips into Lena's and kissing her deeply. Lena goes to pull away but then she relaxes into the familiarity of the kiss.

Kara pulls away leaving them both breathless. When she pulls back realisation finally dawns on Lena and her eyes go wide.

  
Kara pulls away from Lena with sad eyes. " We have to call Alex, she'll know what to do," Lena says taking the lead as she sees that Kara is shaken up and feeling helpless and she feels bad about her freak out which she thinks did not help her wife's case.

She searches the room and finds Kara's phone sitting on the dresser. The brunette dials Alex's number and the redhead picks up on the 2nd ring.

Kara sits on the bed staring at Lena her face contorted into an emotionless mask as her wife explains to Alex that there's an emergency and she needs to come over as soon as possible.

"Ok, see you soon," Lena nods hanging up the phone.  
"Alex will be here soon," she says looking down at her hands and then at her spouse.

The blond sniffed, rolling her eyes upward. Lena smiled, there was her girl.

  
"It's going to be ok, Alex is gonna help us figure this out" the brunette tried to comfort her.  
"Look at me" Kara said miserably.

  
"Maybe we should?" Lena offered a small smile. "Come on let's at least get you out of those underwear. It can't be comfortable" she grinned.

  
"Unbelievable, I'm having a nervous breakdown and you're checking out my junk" the blonde said agitated.

  
"Well somebody has to, it might as well be your wife." Lena says raising her eyebrows in a challenge.

Lena couldn't help the curiosity as she took in her lover. It was definitely Kara though a masculine version. The brunette took a step forward, her hands resting on broad shoulders.

"What are you looking at" the hero said head bowed.

"You" Lena smiled lifting her chin up. "You're actually kinda beautiful." She said her fingers lightly touching the blonds face. Kara stared up into her face staring into emerald eyes.

Lena's fingers skimmed her forehead down over her nose, thumbs pressing lightly over the outline of her lips. "You're like the same just androgynous, it's actually very sexy" She muttered losing herself in her exploration.

"You don't think I look like a freak?" Kara asked tearfully.

"You could never look like a freak to me" Lena said softly, "Though this is a side of you I'd never think I would see" she admitted glancing down as her hands skimmed over slightly broad shoulders.

  
"Do I look right?" Kara asks self consciously  
"Stand up" Lena says cocking her head to the side. She watched as Kara stood, self consciously shifting on the balls of her feet. Lena smiled. "We need to get you out of those panties, your uh..." she waved her hand over the blonds lower region. "Its straining"

Kara blushed. "Sorry, it just…kinda…got that way when you started touching me" she admitted red faced.

Lena grinned like a Cheshire cat. "You know this might not be a totally bad thing" she said eyeing Kara's lower region.

"Says you," Kara muttered.

"You're extremely handsome" Lena said a shot of lust flashing in her eyes. "But you're still you, I can see you in there, it's all over your features, You look like your brother or a cousin or something" she added stepping closer.

She takes in the blond, all sharp lines and muscles toned to perfection.

She tip toes to kiss the blond. "Mmhh your mouth is the same too" she muttered happily, winding her arms around the neck. She pulled Kara to her and felt her erection brush against her belly.

"Fuck" Kara groaned falling into the kiss.

Just then the door of Lena's apartment swings open.

Kara pushed the brunette away reflexively.

"Kara! Lena! Where are you gu-" Alex trailed off as she pushed open the bedroom door slowly, staring at Lena who was sitting on her ass on the floor and then training her eyes to a young male with his hand over his privates staring widely at her.

  
Lena! What the hell is going on here?!" Alex yells her hand on her gun as she looks Lena and the strapped young man in disbelief.

Kara immediately puts Lena behind her shielding her from Alex.

" Alex relax it's me Kara!" The blond says and Alex's jaw drops. "What?"

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That sneaky genie


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm... I think the genie did something to me," Kara says looking at Alex's gun and swallowing.

She was bulletproof but staring down the barrel of a gun isn't exactly anything to be nonchalant about.

Alex lowers her gun slowly putting it back into its holster and looking over the blond's shoulder at Lena who nods urging Alex to listen.

  
Alex observes the blond who stood at atleast 6'2 with chiseled abs, strong arms and a square jaw with bright blue eyes.

He looked like he walked right out of a museum or painting from ancient Rome.

He did have a striking resemblance to Kara.

"How do I know you're really you?" Alex says narrowing her eyes at Kara, hands on her hips.

" My top 3 favourite things are potstickers, puppies and Lena, not necessarily in that order of course" Kara says placing her hand behind her neck hoping that was enough confirmation of her identity.

"Anybody could've known that Kara is extremely vocal about her love for those 3," Alex says incredulously.

 

"Tell me something else." She demands firmly.

  
"Should I talk about your birthmark or that one drunk tattoo locat-"

  
"That's enough, I believe you!" Alex shouts placing her hand over the blond's mouth and blushing.

  
"We need to get you to the DEO so we can brainstorm this together," Alex says looking up at the blond with determined eyes.

  
"Thank you so much Alex!" Kara exclaims attempting to pull Alex into a hug.

  
" That won't be necessary," Alex assures Kara trying to look anywhere at her junk which was extremely hard to miss.

  
Lena snickers behind Kara but stops when Alex shoots her a pointed glare.

" I'm gonna shower, I'll meet you in the living room, feel free to have anything to eat," Kara said and Alex smiled at this gesture as it was definitely something Kara would say.

  
Kara turns to face Lena as Alex exits the room.

" What am I gonna wear?!" She looks at Lena eyes wide " How long is this gonna last? Am I gonna be stuck like this?!" Kara panicked pacing around the room.

Lena grabs the blond's hands and strokes it comfortingly bringing it up to her lips to kiss it.

It has its desired effect as Kara stops pacing and looks at Lena trying to remain calm.

"We'll figure this out ok," she looks into baby blue eyes. "I'll call Jess and let her know to push my meetings back so I can come with you guys to the headquarters ok," she says soothingly.

  
She tip toes up to whisper " Now let's grab a shower, everthing else can come after," in an extremely suggestive tone causing Kara's member to twitch excitedly.

  
The hero groans readjusting herself.

  
Lena grabs Kara's large hand with the two of hers and pulls her in to the shower bathroom.

Lena takes off her pajamas and maintains eye contact with the blond.

Kara eagerly tries taking off the tight white t shirt and rips it.

This turns Lena on and she looks looks on closely as her wife tries to take off her bottoms more gently and it rips too between her muscular thighs and superstrength combined with need.

She doesn't seem to care however and she pulls Lena into the warm water that was slowly filling the bathroom with steam.

Lena pulls the door closed behind them.

She allows Lena to push her up against the wall and kiss her slowly.

Lena pulls away to look into the blond's eyes for confirmation that Kara was still comfortable and not wanting to do anything that her wife was not ready for.

  
Kara nods deepening the kiss.

  
Lena plants soft kisses across a muscular chest.

The hero switches positions so that Lena was now pinned up against the wall.  
Kara deepened the kiss eliciting a moan from her spouse.

“Wow…”

Kara blushed profusely as the brunette gave her new appendage an appreciative smile.

It was able to extend to its full length without the restriction of clothing.

Lena put her hands on it and Kara held her breath in anticipation as Lena slowly got on her knees and ran her tongue along the length of it all the while keeping her eyes trained on the blond's.

  
The sight alone enough to drive Kara mad.

“Breathe baby…don’t want you passing out again.” Lena winked as Kara groans at the memory she is reminded of with equal parts lust and embarassment.

The hero clenched her jaw as Lena began to give her the blowjob to end all blowjobs and before she could stop herself she felt her stomach muscles tightening in ways she’d never felt before.

“Le…Lena…wait…I…”

Lena hummed and smiled knowing Kara was close. Figuring she was going to make this worth her while Lena tightened the grip around the blond’s shaft as she sucked on the tip roughly.

“HOLY SHIT…..LENA!….”

Kara’s hips jerked erratically as she came and Lena just continued sucking her, cleaning up every last drop, until Kara whimpered for her to stop.

Satisfied that Kara's problem had been sufficiently dealt with the brunette sat back and smiled as she licked her lips and looked up at her wife who had the goofiest smile on her face as she looked down.

"You taste the same," Lena said matter of factly

" I'm so glad I married you," Kara said in a rough voice her eyes still slightly glazed over as she pulled Lena up from her knees kissing her and tasting herself.

Lena rolled her eyes at the comment and grabbed the loofa and body wash. "Lets get down to business," a determined look on her face.

 

**_Post shower_ **

 

Kara pouts as another one of the shirts she tries to put on rips around her muscular frame.

" Are you kidding me!" She says throwing her arms up in exasperation much to the amusement of her wife.

"Babe they're obviously not gonna fit you're ripped," the CEO says shaking her head at the woman's antics.

" So what am I supposed to wearrr," she whines pouting even more and folding her arms looking flamboyant in her new body.

Lena chuckles lightly " What you have on right now isn't too bad," she says in a sultry voice.

Kara shoots a pointed glare at the woman as she realised she was only wearing tight boxer briefs with donuts on them.

She thanks her past self that she had some more comfortable underwear available.

  
"You're already dressed and your clothes actually fit you know."

  
"Baby it's fine, I'll call Jess and have her do some online shopping for new clothes for you,"

  
Kara's blue eyes get slightly sad as she remembers her predicament and wonders if the problem would be fixed.

  
"It'll be okay I promise," Lena places her hand under the blond's chin forcing her to look into green eyes.

  
Alex finds a solution to the clothing problem by telling Winn to put some of the male tactical wear from the DEO into the car that the organisation would be sending to Lena's apartment.

Kara is relieved.

  
Kara has never been more glad that Lena has her own personal elevator in the building as she stands in the elevator in nothing but boxer briefs.

The ride to the car park fairly silent as everyone was lost in their own thoughts.

They all sit in the back of the black SUV as Kara retells the entire story of yesterday's events to Lena leaving her wife wide eyed and even more curious.

Lena decides to leave the intrusive questions for when they are alone. Alex is thankful for this and sends Lena a thanks with her eyes.

**_At the DEO_ **

The blond turns heads walking into the building behind Alex, tightly holding Lena's hand. The stares make her nervous

  
Lena senses this and gives the strong hand a small reassuring squeeze and Kara is thankful.

The doors to the room slide open and they all walk in.

  
"Woah!" Winn muses standing up quickly staring at the three.

"Nobody told me we were having guests," he scrambles to meet the young man holding Lena's hand.

Winn automatically assumes he's a superhero by his stature.

He leans into Alex to whisper "Supersoldier? "

Alex shakes her head no.

Winn contemplates for a minute before his eyes open up wide " Aquaman?!" He squeals.

"Its me, kara," the blond says in a deep voice looking at Winn sad that he didn't recognise her but she couldn't really blame him

  
He starts blinking "What?" Looking closer with squinted eyes the realisation hits him.

  
Alex waits for everyone whose attendance she requested to gather around before she explained the situation.

The crowds faces were a mixture of shock, amusement and some were intrigued and from what Kara's enhanced senses could tell, turned on as the raked over her new body.

She shivered at this thought and unconsciously grabbed her wife's hand tighter.

The game plan was to search for the genie, trap her, have her change Kara back and then send her back to her dimension.

The crowd agreed and the dispersed.

  
"Sorry I didn't recognise, no hard feelings?" Winn apologises giving Kara a weak smile.  
" No hard feelings," Kara smiles her signature smile.

  
"I must say dude you look like a Greek God or something, jeeze... you're ripped and definitely bigger than superman like height and muscle mass wise," Winn concludes looking over the way the black t shirt hugged Kara frame.

  
Your supersuit is definitely gonna need some adjustments he says fingers beneath his chin and arms folded as ideas danced around his head.

  
Alex pleads that Kara lay low on the superheroing for awhile so as not cause a media meltdown with the appearance of a handsome lad flying around protecting the city instead of the beloved supergirl.

  
Kara decides that she can't show up to work at Catco either and calls in to let them know that she was sick and would work from home.

  
Lena sees the sadness dancing in Kara's eyes as she wraps up her call knowing that and Lena frowns knowing the woman enjoys her job.

  
" You can come to work with me today if you like," she blurts out not wanting to see her wife unhappy, causing a grateful smile to creek up on her wife's face as she accepts the offer.

  
" I could always use and extra pair of hands," she flirts smirking as Kara rolls her eyes.

" Is there any point in the day that you're not tryna jump my bones?" She huffs.

" Not a chance" Lena whispers tip-toeing to kiss the blond's cheek as the elevator doors close and they head back down to the parking lot.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Established supercorp is a fave to write tbh.


	4. Chapter 4

"Remind me to call the florist later,"

Lena looks at Kara as she makes her way into the back of the van waiting to drop them off at Lcorp.

  
She felt bad about having her driver come to her apartment and wait for hours only to be told she wouldn't need him.

  
"Are you gonna fill the car with flowers," Kara says raising an eyebrow at Lena teasingly and Lena gets the reference.

She once filled Kara's whole office at CatCo with her favourite flowers in the early days.

 

 

**_At LCorp_ **

 

"Mrs Danvers," the receptionist in the lobby greeted the CEO nodding and looking curiously at the blond.

  
" Good morning Arthur!" Lena greeted her employee in a business like voice with authority, something about it sent shivers up Kara's spine.

Kara watches as her wife's hips sway and she feels a blush crawling up her neck and face as dirty thoughts swirled in her mind.

  
"Mrs Danvers!" Jess greeted from behind her desk standing to greet the CEO. She looks at the blond head tilted to the side.

" Good morning Jess," Kara answers waving at the assistant as they walk into Lena's office.

This confuses the assistant even more as she wonders how this handsome guy whom she has never seen before knows her name but she brushes it off after her boss gives her a look that tells her not to pry.

She doesn't miss the look her boss shoots at the blond earning a sheepish grin, something about the interaction familiar to her.

 "Is there anything I can get for you Ma'am?" Jess asks and at that moment Kara's stomach growls as if to respond.

  
" Yes can you please order me some stuff off the breakfast menu from the italian restaurant, my usual order,"

Jess leaves the two in Lena's office to attend to the matter.

The food arrives and Kara scarfs it down in record time as Lena watches amused when Kara sheepishly has some of the stuff she ordered for herself.

Lena is aware how much her wife needs to consume and is completely unbothered by it.

  
Kara finishes before Lena and frowns slightly as she watches Lena eat trying not to stare.

Lena notices immediately and her brows furrow.

  
"What's wrong baby?"

  
"I'm still starving" she replies looking down at her hands shyly.

  
Realisation floods over Lena as she looks over the blond's appearance.

  
"Hey it's ok, it makes sense, you have more muscle mass hence the increased need for fuel.

"It's ok you don't have anything to be ashamed of," she smiles reassuring the blond and placing a kiss on her forehead.

  
Lena let's Jess order another round of food and Kara's face lights up.

  
Lena spends majority of the day reading reports on new tech and drawing up patents to file while Jess gives the blond a tour through the building to look at all the new projects being worked on by the company.

Kara is extremely excited for the future of her wife's business and an extreme feeling of pride washes over her as she makes her way back up to her wife's office smiling brightly.

She enters the office to see Lena typing away on her computer and her heart flutters.

She loves seeing her wife working and in her element whether it be working in the lab or handling paperwork.

She lives for the power that rolls off the woman as she walks around boardrooms giving directions or suggestions.

Everything about it was attractive to the hero.

Lena looks up at Kara.

  
"Its impolite to stare" she teases  
" Says you" the blond says rolling her eyes.

"What do you want for lunch, I told Jess I would get it instead"

  
" Something healthy....for both of us"  
Kara groans at this.

  
"I'm serious, I can't remember the last time you had vegetables and I don't care if you're an alien. That excuse is not gonna work this time."

  
Kara pouts and it looks absolutely out of place on the face with a chiseled jaw but it was still one of the cutest she had seen.

Number one being the pout on her wife's original form of course.

  
Kara hops into the elevator tucking her black t shirt into her cargo pants as she leans against the elevator.

  
Smoke appears in the middle of the elevator and someone wrapped in a cape appears.

  
"Well, well, well, if I had known you would've turned out this handsome I would've kept you for myself!" Myrah says dropping the cape and revealing herself in a rabbit costume.

  
Kara thinks about tackling the genie but remembers how well it's turned out before and decides against it instead folding her arms tightly across her muscular chest and giving the genie a death glare.

  
"What in the name of Rao did you do to me!" She says through gritted teeth.

  
"Getting a little testes now aren't we?....get it testes..why am I so funny? Myrah chuckles.

  
"Why did you do this to me? How long is it is going to last?"

  
"Im just trying to give you what you want," the genie says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

  
" But I don't want this, I'm comfortable in my body I don't want to be male."

  
"Yes I get that but what is it that your heart desires? you had like almost twenty four hours to figure it out you krytonians aren't that sharp I must admit"

  
"Are you hearing anything I say at all"  
"Are you hearing anything that I say at Kara Zor El?"

  
"What do I have to do to get my body back? Is this temporary?"  
"It very much is temporary"

  
"How long?"  
"As long as it takes dude, you know what you seem to have a lot of questions,"

  
The genie pulls out a blue button and places it into Kara palms.

  
"Just press this if you need me but don't like press it after I leave you right this minute you only get one push a day and let's consider this visit like your one push alright, toodles!" the genie exclaims disappearing into thin air.

  
Kara let's out a long sigh placing the button in one of the pockets on her cargo pants and makes her way out of the L Corp building and unto the streets of National City.

  
She closes her eyes as she smells the street food being served causing her stomach to grumble.

She leaves the restaurant with 5 bags of food getting strange looks from people in the restaurant and on the street.

She also recognises the people on the street giving her second looks and she touches her face to see if there's anything on it only to be reminded that her face isn't completely hers.

She sees an ice cream truck parked near the sidewalk and decides to get something to cheer herself up.

  
As Kara stands in line the woman in front of her who is holding a baby in one hand and a toddler the hand of digs through her purse for her wallet Kara assumes.

Kara smiles at the baby who stares at her with bright blue eyes giggles at her little game of peek a boo behind the mother's back.

Kara looks up to see the ice cream man beginning to get impatient with the mother of two.

  
" I'll pay for her ice cream," Kara tells the man smiling even bigger when the woman turns around to look at the blond with grateful eyes.

"Thank you!"

  
She gives the ice cream man her order but still rummaged through her purse to finally find her money and uncrumples the bills holding them out to Kara.

"Thank you so much!"

  
Kara shakes her head no at the woman holding up her hands

"My treat," she smiles looking the two children.

" They are adorable,"

  
"Thank you," the stranger says.

  
" I'm Emily, this is Ella " she gestures at the baby "and this is Willow" she gestures at the toddler.

  
"Say thank you to the nice man girls "

  
"Thank you!" The two girls coo in unison and the blond swears her heart will explode. 

" No problem," she bends down to give the toddler a fist bump and then the younger child and smiles.The woman and her children leave kara at the stand smiling brightly.

"What can I get for you today sir?" the vendor asks staring blankly at blond.

  
"Chocolate cone please!" Kara says way too enthusiastically  and unexpected for someone of her stature. This earns her a weird look from the vendor.

Just as the vendor is scooping out the ice cream Kara hears the screeching of tires and listens closer to hear the pressing of a brake pedal that was not budging.

She heard screaming and took off around the corner using her superspeed.

She sees that woman and her two children that she had just met standing in the middle of the street as a huge truck carrying a trailer was barreling towards them.

  
She dashed into the middle of the street with her arms around the woman and her children.

  
The truck rams into the blond almost folding up on impact with the krytonian.

 

The mother looks up at blond with wide teary eyes surprise and then relief floods her face.

A crowd has formed and the flashing and shuttering of cameras going off makes Kara more self aware.

  
The woman reaches up and hugs the hero muttering thank yous.

  
" Who are you? " she asks pulling back

  
Kara just gives the woman a weak smile before taking off using her super speed to get away from the scene of the incident and the growing crowd.

  
The food and her ice cream forgotten as she makes her way into an alleyway for privacy to take off flying.

  
She finds herself unsteady as she attempts to fly higher without the use of her cape.

  
She crashes into a tree cracking it in half and falling tangled in tree limbs.

  
She gets up quickly but not before more cameras flash in her face.

  
She decides to speed around the corner and then take off as she could the the Lcorp building in the distance and flying at an angle as fast as she could.

 

**_Crash_ **

Lena looks at the origin of the loud noise to see the blond attempting to dust glass off of herself. She pushes back her chair and rushes to the hero's side helping her up.

  
"What happened?!" Lena asks panic in her voice as she looks over the blond's slightly tattered clothing.

  
" I'm fine, I'm fine," she says calming down her worried wife.

  
She pushes past Lena to walk into her office and sit down on the couch.

  
"There was an incident," Kara says and Lena looks at her waiting for her to continue willing herself not to pry the information out with a million questions.

  
" A mother and her two children were crossing the street and a truck driver's brakes gave out, and before I knew it I was in the middle of the street and the truck was crashing into me and everyone's ok but still it was crazy." Kara says face looking bewildered.

  
Lena smiles proudly at her wife.

  
" That's good baby I'm glad everyone is Ok."

  
Kara's stomach grumbles loudly and she sighs remembering the bags of food and her ice cream before frowning.

  
Lena picks up on this and walks over to her desk without saying a word. She picks up her phone and request Jess order junk food.

Lena orders 5x the potstickers that they usually get and Kara can't contain the excited smile that climbs upon her face.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned, I may have left things out of the tags so as not to give away to much of the story.


	5. Chapter 5

 

Lena watches with amusement as Kara puts away the food she orders in a speed close to super speed.

She chuckles as the girl drops sauce on her shirt and licks it off.

" What," Kara says with a mouthful of potstickers.

" Nothing," Lena rolls her eyes. "You look so different but yet still your mannerisms and the things you say are so Kara,"

" Well, I'm still me babe," she looks down a look of hurt flashing across her face briefly and if Lena didn't know her well enough she would have never seen it.

"Hey, it's okay," the brunette says looking into the blond's baby blue eyes and not missing the glassy look they had taken on. " I know you're still you, there's nobody else I'd rather you be," Lena grabs one of Kara's hands in hers and brings it to her lips to plant a kiss.

"Your hands are huge" Lena grins michievously. As she places one of her hands into the hero's, comparing them.  
" Are they?" Kara grins thick eyebrows raised in amusement at her wife's comment.

  
"Without a doubt," Lena nods running her thin long fingers across the blond's larger ones slowly. Her tone of becoming lascivious, red lips peeling back to display a wicked smile.

" I can think of something else that can be descibed using the same adjective" the CEO leans in and whispers. Kara's eyes went wide and her cheeks grew red with realisation of what Lena was referring to.

Lena leans back to look at Kara and smile while placing her hands on the woman's muscular thigh.

Lena didn't need to speak her thoughts as her eyes said everything Kara needed to know. She looked at the blond with blown pupils.

  
Lena leaned in red lips meeting with pink. the blond kissed back fiercely. Lena grabs fistfulls of Kara's black t shirt deepening the kiss. Kara leaned back but only for a split second so as to pull her t shirt off. She discarded of it carelessly on the floor of Lena's office.

  
In that moment the CEO became something different to Kara. She became a goddess whose lips could topple kingdoms and bring armies (and superhero's) to their knees.

  
Her muscles flexed as she effortlessly lifted the woman to sit on the desk. A desk that Lena had had reinforced due to many previously destroyed desks from surprise visits from the hero.

  
The blond could feel the heat rolling like waves off of the brunette lapping at her self control.

  
Lena's sharp jaw made knifework of Kara's skin, as she kissed her way across the blond's chiseled chest.

  
Every touch ignited sparks something like a fire. Her long fingers and hands like tinder boxes laying a groundwork, a passageway for her red lipstick to dance across.

The woman's green eyes often reminded Kara of kryptonite one look from her and Kara was weak.

  
Her heart hammered in her chest as she placed her hand under Lena's chin and slammed their lips together, their tongues caught in a dance.

  
The smell of flowers and daydreams stuck to Lena's skin and the blonde inhaled pulling away to trail soft kisses along her wife's neck.

  
Lena's manicured fingernails dug into the desk as Kara's hands gripped her hip and pulled her closer to the edge of the table grinding against her.

Strong gentle hands gripped Lena's thighs. She was taken aback by the roughness of Kara's palms. One of Kara's hands went to grab her waist and the other snaked up below her skirt, dancing to the sound of their thumping heartbeats. It stops at her underwear and starts drawing circles on Lena's sensitive clit through her lace underwear. This elicits a feral moan from Lena's throat.

The sound causes Kara to twitch in her pants bringing her awareness to how restrictive her boxer briefs felt below the loose fitting cargo pants. A bulge however was still very present. She grinded into Lena again as they kissed, moaning into her mouth.

  
Lena's want was beginning to be too much and Kara's slow advancement to what she really wanted was torture for her.  
She reaches out and grabs Kara bulge eliciting a hiss from the blond as she jerked her hips involuntarily into Lena's hand for more friction.

  
Kara's plans to go slow with Lena were slowly falling to the wayside as Lena pulls Kara's head down to her lips and whispers in a sultry voice that has Kara shivering "I want you inside of me," before realeasing her to stare at her with hooded green eyes.

Lena begins unbutting her shirt and Kara takes over ripping it open the rest of the way sending buttons skittering across the office like stones skipping over any body of water.

  
Kara pulls Lena's underwear down and slides her finger along Lenas wet opening, coating her finger. She looks at Lena for reassurance and receives an eager nod. At this she slides her index finger through Lena's wet folds.  
Lena had never been religious but she moans gospels around Kara's fingers. As Kara commences the pumping of her fingers Lena is plucking feathers from her back with manicured nails. Kara's other hand mapped communion in the cradle of Lena's hip. She kissed hymns down Lena's chest to her breasts.

She undid the bra with one hand and clasping her mouth over a nipple, dancing teeth and tongue around the sensitive nub. Lena's back arched slightly pushing her chest into Kara's face.

  
Lena locks eyes with Kara "More," she says in just above a whisper and without super hearing Kara would have missed it. The blond obliges willingly adding another finger and biting her lip at how Lena gripped her fingers and she couldn't help but imagine how that grip would feel around another part of her anatomy.

  
Lena is close and Kara can tell by her high pitched moans and ragged breathing. Her breathing is slightly laboured too as she pumps her fingers increasing her speed. Kara is certain if her skin was easy to penetrate Lena would have already broken skin.

  
Lena's walls are fluttering and her face contorted in absolute bliss as she begins grinding her hips to meet Kara's fingers as she approached climax.

Kara curls her fingers upwards and uses her thumb to apply pressure to Lena's clit, she speeds up her pace even more and is rewarded.

Lena tumbles over the edge, obscenities spilling past her lips, mouth hanging open slightly, chest heaving.

Her forehead glistened with a light layer of sweat as she sat on her desk eyes squeezed shut, fluttering around Kara's fingers.

  
Kara made a mental snapshot of the image. She delighted in seeing her wife like this - vulnerable and raw, consumed by pleasure, overcome with lust.

Her chest swelled with pride knowing that the beautiful woman before her falling apart belonged to her and she was the one behind pleasure.

  
Kara ignores the straining in her pants as she was adamant about bringing more pleasure to her wife.

She goes to kneel before Lena pulling the woman's underwear all the way off but before her tongue can connect with the slick folds Lena's is pulling her back up.  
She bites her lips still trying catch her breath.

"Your turn," she rasps out.

  
Lena's hands make work of her belt buckle and then the button on her pants. The cargo pants pool at her ankles.

  
In a swift movement she pulls out Kara's penis and pulls her closer into her. The tip slides against Lena's folds and they both hiss at the sensation. The two had done strap ons before but the sensations Kara feels are brand new.

  
They put their foreheads together both breathing deeply and rapidly as they look into each other's eyes. Kara looks into Lena eyes for any objection and when none presents itself she rocks her hips forward very slowly, sliding up against her wife and coating herself in the woman's juices.Lena moans at this.

  
Kara rolls her hips again and the tip catches in Lena. She slowly moves forward past wet walls the fit extremely tight causing her to utter curse words. Lena gasps and moans as she tries to take the full length her eyes squeezed shut. She bit her lips at the mixture of pleasure and pain ripples through her as she is stretched.

Kara's eyes almost roll back into her head at the feeling of Lena around her. She bottoms out after more cussing and moans echo through the office. Lena groans loudly at the feeling of being so full. She swears she is about to pass out when she starts moving back and forth. The warmth alone is enough to have Kara's knees feeling like jello.

  
Kara's hips move like a tide, crashing against Lena's shores. In that moment the heels of Lena's shoes were half moons urging the tide back and forth faster.

  
Her walls begins to flutter and she made the God above her want to sing creation songs until her voice grew hoarse.  
Kara held her wife's face with one hand and gripped her side with the other. Porcelain skin contrasted against tan skin.

  
Lena could feel her self drawing closer to the edge and she became consumed with pleasure.

  
Kara's thrusting became erratic because of the Lena's possessed jerking of her hips to meet the blond's.

  
"I'm gonna-"  
But before she can finish her sentence there are fireworks dancing behind her eyelids and Kara has the matchstick.

Walls flutter tightly around Kara, pulling her and urging her deeper in. Her orgasm washes over her and the only thing she can hear is her heartbeat pounding in her ears.

Kara is close behind her as her impending orgasm makes her hips thrust deeper and rougher building pressure and drawing more orgasms from Lena. Their teeth are clashing together in a messy kiss and Kara is about to fall over the edge - when suddenly the doors to Lena's office fly open harshly knocking into the walls behind them and pulling them out of their daze.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something of a filler chapter if I must say so myself, more is coming tho stay tuned


	6. Chapter 6

 

Alex storms through the door, Maggie hot on her heels as they enter Lena's office. Kara pulls out of Lena and Lena gives her a sympathetic look knowing that Kara had not gotten her release.  
  
Kara quickly grabs her discarded shirt and hands it to Lena whose back is to Alex and Maggie. She pulls it on quickly messinh up her dark hair even more.  
  
Gross! Oh cmon guys" Alex yells as she blocks her eyes and quickly turns her back to them back.

  
She looks over at Maggie who remains staring eyes wide between the blond and the brunette. Shock evident in the way her mouth hangs open slightly and her eyes bulge out of their sockets. "What the fu-"  
  
It's Kara!" The blond exclaims cutting her off before she had another situation like the one in her and Lena's apartment earlier that morning.

Maggie's eyebrows nit together and Kara can see the millions of questions racing through her head.  
  
"I'll explain just.. do you mind" she gestures for the cop to turn around.  
  
Alex forces Maggie to turn away from them as well while Kara picks up her pants off of the floor.  
  
She hisses slightly as she tucks herself back into her underwear. _Oh great_ , _blue balls_ she thinks as she feels the discomfort. The unfamiliar feeling causing her to wince slightly. Lena gives her a pitiful look as she pulls on Kara's shirt blushing slightly as she thinks of the situation and their previous activities.  
  
She looks around her office to see a mess of papers on the floor which she did not even see Kara throwing off as she was so consumed with the moment. Her blouse is flung to one side of the room she can see the buttons laying on the floor.

All evidence of what was previously taking place. She pulls on her underwear and pulls down her skirt as she hops off of the desk.  
  
She smooths her hair with her hand and looks over at Kara to make sure she's decent. Kara nods and she clears her throat to indicate to Maggie and Alex to turn around. Maggie's still looks at Kara eyes wide like if she didn't miss a beat.

  
Kara clears her throat to speak. " A genie tu-

"Hold that thought" Alex says grabbing the remote off of the table and turning up the volume on the flatscreen tv.

  
There is news coverage from earlier when Kara saved the mother and her children.

There was footage of the incident which looked to be taken on cell phones as well as witness on one side of the screen giving an account of what they had seen. The headline at the bottom of the screen read 'SUPERBOY?'

Kara sighs and Lena rubs her shoulder.  
" What part of lay low didn't you understand?" Alex asks as another video on the screen of Kara crashing into a tree and snapping it in half starts playing.  
  
"I specifically told you not to do anything of that sort and what do you do? Exactly what I told you specifically not to do!"  
  
" I have a responsibility to protect the citizens of national city," Kara challenges folding her arms across her bare chest.  
  
" Yes but you're not the familiar face of supergirl that the citizens are used to seeing, people are gonna have questions and some of the answers we don't completely have, do we know if this is permanent? If it's reversible? Are your powers completely the same?"  
  
"Well Alex what was I supposed to do let the woman and her children be crushed in the middle of the street while I stood by and watched!? "Kara raises her voice slightly making Alex jump at the unfamiliar volume. "What is wrong with you?" She asks softer.  
  
"How do we know that you couldn't have done more harm than good, what if the change affected your powers and you ran into the street only to be crushed by a how much ton truck, do you have any idea what the thought of that happening does to me Kara?!"  
  
Alex's voice cracks at the end of her sentence and realisation hits Kara that her sister was more concerned and scared than angry at her actions.

She crosses the room quickly and pulls Alex into a hug. Large muscular arms embracing the Alex's slim figure.  
  
" Hey it's okay, I'm fine, nothing happened to me I'm fine, I'm still here she comforts soothingly as Alex blinks back tears.  
  
"I know, but you easily couldn't have been," Alex says her voice taking on a rasp due to the emotion in her voice.  
  
" I'm still waiting for an explanation," Maggie says raising one of her hands above her head like a student who had a question and then folding her arms. She looks at her girlfriend in the arms of the strong blonde with eyes squinted in curiosity.

They pull apart and Kara gives Maggie a brief explanation.  
  
"Holy shiit!" Maggie responds eyes wide. "That's nuts!" She says again.

  
"Can I just say that you're ripped, like totally jacked, alsooo I'm not straight but if I wa- "  
She is cut off by a punch in her arm by her girlfriend who gives her a death glare. She doesn't dare finish her sentence.  
  
Lena uses the time during the interaction between the three women to tidy up her desk and office from her and Kara's previous encounter.

She locates her spare change of clothes that she keeps in her office for those all nighters and makes a mental note to replace them.

She returns to the group to find them sitting on the couch in the middle of the room as Kara retells the story of rescuing the family and her rocky escape. Both Maggie and Alex find themselves chuckling at the part where Kara crash lands on her balcony.

  
Maggie shoots curious looks between the blond and brunette before placing her hand on her chin like an impression sherlock holmes.

  
"Soooo does the whole anatomy match the appearance?" She gestures at Kara's crotch and the hero starts blushing immediately, before she can answer Alex is shooting daggers at Maggie who shrugs her shoulders and replies with-

" What? C'mon I can't be the only one who wants to know"

  
"You know what that's our cue to leave seeing as this one doesn't know what's appropriate and what's not appropriate."

  
"Maybe you can give me some lessons" Maggie winks and Alex just hands her the keys to their car and gestures for her to leave. Maggie pouts dramatically.

  
"See you guys at gamenight?!" She turns around to wave at the CEO and the reporter.

"We'll see," the younger Danvers replies waving.  
  
She turns to face Alex, "What?"  
Who looks at her hands on her hips now in business mode.

  
" We really need to figure out more about the uh .... changes in your body and to what extent what the genie did affected your body. We need to find some answers to questions we have. I'm going to need you to be at the DEO early so we can get started running some tests. Winn thinks he may have an idea on how to find the genie's location."

  
Kara's mind is reeling for something that she can't quite remember at the last part of what Alex said but she waves it off as nothing. She instead nods at Alex before hugging her tightly before she leaves.  
  
The wooden doors to the office closes and Lena crosses the room gracefully to sit on Kara's lap as the blond sits back unto the couch.  
  
"I called the driver he should be pulling up in the garage any moment now." The CEO informs, Kara nods in acknowledgment.  
  
The brunette leans against the blond's chest and Kara wraps her arms around her wife pulling her closer against her body.

They sit for a moment like that in comfortable silence. Lena mumbles something into Kara's chest and it is muffled.

" What's that babe? The blonde asks.  
Lena pulls away slightly to look up into baby blue eyes.

  
"I said I'm sorry you didn't get to finish," she says.

  
" It's okay, the only downside to the situation is the blue balls, I'm just glad I could provide you with some pleasure," The blond replies winking.

  
" Can I just say babe, you're not lacking in the package department at all," she commends biting her lips, Kara replies to this by smiling and pulling in the brunette for soft kiss pulling back to look into green eyes.

  
Lena's phone buzzes with a message to inform her that her car was downstairs.

She gets up from the chair extending her hand to Kara to pull her up from the chair.  
  
"I think we should get you out of those clothes"

  
"Can't you wait til we get home, we literally just did it on your desk" Kara rolls her eyes at her wife.

  
Lena rolls her eyes at the hero and the process of her thinking.

  
"Well for one, you left through the front door and was not seen coming back and in and two you're wearing the exact same clothes as someone who is all over the news currently."

  
"Ohhhh, well what else am I gonna wear babe?"

  
"I had Jess have some of the clothes I told her to order delivered to my office, they came while you was out superheroing, I just got a feeling."  
She stops to pulls out a box from under her desk. "Same day delivery is truly a gift."

  
"You got a feeling that people would almost get ran over by a truck ?"

  
"No but I know you can't stop being a hero and even though they're durable those clothes are no supersuit."

  
"Good observation," Kara leans in to plant a kiss on Lena cheek as she opens the small box.

  
"Marrying a scientist has its perks" Lena winks.

  
Kara walks out of the office wearing a grey polo shirt with khakis and white tennis shoes.  
Lena can't help admire the way the outfit hugs the hero's frame.

  
"How did you know my size?" Kara inquires curiously.  
" I had to call the DEO to figure out the size of the clothes Winn sent"

Kara nods in response.

  
The ride to their apartment is quiet as they exhaustion from the days activities settle in.  
They get to their front door to see more boxes of clothes and shoes for the blond.  
Kara picks them all up in one go and brings them into their apartment in one go.

  
Lena walks fully clothed into their bedroom and begins to strip down.

  
" I'm gonna have a warm shower, are you coming Superboy?"she ask teasingly.

  
Kara speeds to the room and all but tears her clothes off as she makes her way into the bathroom.

  
" Are youuu coming?" Kara drawls out.

  
"How is that fair?" Lena asks as the hero speeds past her turning on the shower and hopping in.

  
"You knew what you signed up for," Kara squints her eyes dramatically as Lena makes her way into the shower with her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Lena is the first to crawl into bed, Kara crawls in beside her opening her arms wide for Lena to scoot into them.  
  
A tired silence has settled over the two and Lena's head is on Kara's chest as she listens to the blond's strong heartbeat which resembles a lullaby to her in that moment.

  
Kara traces shapes absentmindedly across her wife's back inhaling the familiar fragrance of her shampoo. They are quiet but their minds are racing a mile a minute.

  
The accident the hero prevented keeps replaying in her mind something like a clip from a movie. The features of the children and their mother almost burned in to her mind.

  
Lena's mind keeps replaying Alex's words in her office earlier, specifically the part about what could've happened had the genie's spell affected the hero's powers. She shivers at this thought and wraps her arm around the blond's torso tighter. Kara pulls the covers up around them tighter concluding that Lena must be feeling cold.

  
"I love you," Lena whispers out softly breaking herself out of morbid thoughts.  
"I love you too Lee," " Kara mumbles out kissing the forehead of the brunette.

 

Sleep creeps over them like a shadow and the resonance of breathing and soft snores echo through the room.  
  
Lena gets up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom and almost trips over something.

  
She reaches down in the dark room to grab a piece of clothing she walks into the bathroom and slaps the switch on. It was the cargo pants the blond had been wearing she rolls her eyes and drapes it over the towel rack as she takes care of business.

  
She washes her hands and picks back up the pants to put it in the laundry basket. This time she is aware of how the pants feel heavier than she would expect them to.

She grabs along the fabric of the pant legs and up to one of the pockets on the pants until her hands close around something square. She pushes her hand into the pocket and pulls out some sort of a blue button. Her face crinkles in part curiosity and tiredness.

She just puts the pants in the wash and puts the blue button on the top of their chest of drawers making a mental note to ask Kara about the item ftom her pocket in the morning.

  
She crawls back up into the bed and cuddles back up her wife's side falling back to sleep almost instantly.

  
Kara dreams about the mother and her children. In the dream however, the children's faces are not completely the same and they morph and change and something about it looks familiar to Kara but she cannot quite put her finger on it.

This time when the trucks hits and folds around the hero and the mother of the children look up at her, the woman is no longer a stranger, it's her wife before she can react to the reveal her dream transitions to another scene, a more comforting setting, a scene from her childhood on Kryton.  
  
Birds chirped as dawn still danced on the edge of the city. The light of dawn streaming through the window caused faint shadows to be cast around the room.

Kara stirs awake first, a good hour before her alarm goes off. She looks down at her wife, dark hair splayed out across white sheets, the rise and fall of her chest , the way her arm wrapped around her torso extremely tight even in deep sleep.

She curses the universe that she has to leave the bed, her heart already sinking at the loss of skin to skin contact with the pale beauty. Her bare face parading pink lips and peaceful features a stark contrast to the red lipstick and neutral mask that adorned her face during business hours.

  
Kara feels her chest overflowing with love as she observed her wife, vulnerable and unguarded, things that she could not afford to be while she was awake.

She was torn between being upset and happy at the fact that she was the only person that Lena would let see her like that.

She felt upset that people were always trying to poke holes in Lena's character even after years of her moving to National City looking for faults in places where there were none.

She felt happy because Lena trusted her enough to allow her to see this side of her, that she could convince her that love does not always have to hurt, that the people who truly love you will never try to turn you into something you would never want to be.

  
Kara kissed the forehead of the woman in her arms and sighed as she remembered she had to be up and at the DEO early.

  
She grabbed one of the pillows from the further end of the queen sized bed and dragged it closer, doing her best not to jostle Lena awake. She succeeds and pulls away slowly as she attempts to slide the pillow into her space.

  
She does a mental fist bump as she accomplishes her plan and turns to tip toe away into the bathroom.

  
"Baby," Lena croaks out voice heavy with sleep head lifted slightly off the pillow. Kara spins back around quickly at the sound slamming slightly into the chest of draws and knocking things down. She catches almost all of the things that fall but not all and the sound of those that were not lucky enough to be caught echo through the room.

  
" Hey beautiful," Kara whispers despite the ruckus she just made and Lena can't help the sleepy smile that works it's way unto her tired visage.  
"What are you doing?" She asks stretching and yawning.  
"I woke up before my alarm so I decided to use the head start and get ready" she whispers again.

  
Lena rolls her eyes " Babe you don't have to whisper I'm awake already," she rasps out.  
"I know Alex said you should come in early but do you really have to leave this earlyyy" Lena pouts as she lays on her side head propped up in one of her hands and eyes still closed.

  
" The bed gets so cold without youuu," she whines, turning up her pout to a level of cuteness that she knows Kara cannot handle.

  
Kara can't help herself and she walks back over to the bed plopping down  
And sprawling across the bed pulling the woman into her arms.

"Why are you like this?" She groans as Lena kisses her chest eyes still closed smiling wickedly.  
" You knew what you signed up for," she cuddles up tighter to the hero who rolls her eyes at this.  
"Whatever," the blond responds.  
" Your voice sounds so much deeper than it did yesterday," Lena opens bright green eyes to stare at the blond, she squints against the sunlight starting to stream through the windows.

  
"Woah" Lena says slowly as she looks at the blond  
"What?" Kara asks puzzled.  
"Your face, you look different" Lena responds  
" We've been through this already haven't we, the genie, do you have amnesia? are you feeling okay?" She goes to touch her wife's forehead but her hand is swatted away.

  
" No silly......you've got like, facial hair," Lena says genuinely amazed reaching out to touch the peach fuzz on Kara's chin.  
"What?" Kara asks in disbelief touching her face. She groans slightly when she feels it.  
"Must be the testosterone," Lena muses in a scientific observation kind of voice.  
Kara groans once more covering her face.

  
Lena grabs the hands of her wife and pulls them away.

"Baby it's fine and probably completely normal for someone in your position."

  
"And what position is that exactly, doomed to be stuck in the body of another gender for all eternity?" Kara spits out bitterly.

  
Lena is a bit taken aback by her tone but does nothing to show it.

  
"Atleast you get to spend eternity with me,"

  
She leans across to plant kisses all across the chisled face where the facial hair is starting to grow.

  
"I love you," she whispers when she is finished and looks up to see that the woman's facial features have softened and a small smile is playing at her lips at Lena's gesture.

  
She leans down to kiss her wife but before lips can connect her alarm on her cell phone goes off she looks apologetically at the brunette as she turns to look away and grab her phone.

Lena grabs her face with two hands and pulls the blond's face in her direction to plant a kiss on her lips, she deepens the kiss before pulling back.

"Always follow through." She chuckles at the surprised look on Kara's face as she moves away.

The alarm still beeping, forgotten in her hands as she stares dreamily at the brunette.

  
"Turn off the alarm you nerd," Lena teases.  
Kara snaps out of her trance turning off her alarm.

  
"Takes one to know one!" She exclaims dramatically as she gets up to head into the bathroom and get ready to leave for the DEO.

  
" What would you like for breakfast?" Lena asks placing her feet on the floor. She kicks something across the wooden floorboards but ignores it opting to check iut out later.

  
Kara speeds back out into the bedroom.

   
"I'll take care of it myself, after all those all nighters you've pulled I think you need the rest."

  
"Stop being ridiculous I'll just whip up something quick," Lena rolls her eyes at her wife.

  
" Lena, I'm serious" Kara says seriously arms folded blocking the woman's path. She has her no nonsense face on and Lena knows she cannot win this this one. She leans up on her tip toes to kiss her wife and then crawls back into bed.  
  
She rolls over in the bed using the remote to adjust the blinds to lock out as much light as was possible.

  
Lena is asleep by the time Kara leaves for work and barely feels the forehead kiss Kara leans down to give her as her eyebrows are crinkled.

  
Kara wonders what the woman could be dreaming about and she hopes it to be pleasant things.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are still very calm, :) almost too calm


	8. Chapter 8

Lena knows this nightmare all too well, it's familiar, she's had it before.

She recognises the soot and smoke filling her lungs making it hard for her to breathe and the dizzying heat.

The flames dancing and biting at the furniture in her room before swallowing it whole.

She can remember the feeling of helplessness as her tiny hands pounded against the opposite wall, voice going hoarse as she screamed for help.This is the fire that killed her mother and the reason for her having to claim her Luthor heritage. 

She begins coughing her oxygen supply running out. The door is engulfed and glows with fire, the sounds around her are beginning to fade into the background, muffled sirens wail around her. 

  
There is a man in a yellow suit climbing through her bedroom window, she blinks slowly darkness dancing at the edge of her visions as strong arms wrap around her tiny body.

She blinks once more and things go blank for a second, when she opens her eyes the scenery is completely different and she is no longer the scared little girl.

  
This scene is not so familiar, she stands in a clearing, the sun blazing above her in the bright blue sky.

She looks down at the moss green waves of grass crashing against her legs tenderly. There are patches of wildflowers littering the field a kaleidoscope of colours as they sway to the whistle of wind. Lena smiles at this. She looks down to find herself wearing a floral print dress that stopped at her calf as she stood in the field barefoot.

Her dark hair cascaded down her back as the winds blew some of it over her shoulder.  
"Hey beautiful," she hears her favourite voice.

She whips her head around in the direction of the sound to see Kara, her blonde curls dancing in the wind as she flashed her killer smile. Lena thinks she's never seen her smile this brightly and she doesn't know what it is but Kara's happiness seems to be contagious and a feeling of contentment floods her.

She doesn't realise she's crying until Kara is at her side in the blink of an eye wiping her tears away and placing her hand under the brunettes chin forcing the CEO to look up into her hypnotising blue orbs. 

  
"Are you ok babe?" Kara asks in a concerned voice her forehead wrinkling in confusion.

  
" Yea, I'm just so happy," Lena wipes her tears away and Kara's concerned expression is replaced by her megawatt smile again.  
"Me too," Kara kisses her shoulder.

"Now come on, the sunset is about to start and the food is getting cold," she says in a determined voice grabbing Lena's hand and turning her around as she pulls her and suddenly there is a blanquet and picnic basket near it that Lena swears was not there mere seconds ago.

  
The sky has transformed quickly into an orange pink colour as Kara brings them to sit. Kara sits behind her and wraps her strong arms around Lena, she feels a contrast to the scene before and the fear was replaced by a feeling of safety.

Lena leans back into the hero, her eyes closing as she listens to the woman's heartbeat. 

  
Kara lays her chin on the brunettes shoulder looking up at the sky.   
Lena turns her face so she can stare at her wife.

Their hands are linked and Kara loosens her grip on the woman's hand to bring the basket closer. 

  
"I got all your favourites," Kara whispers as she kisses Lena's cheek. Something about this simple gesture makes Lena emotional and she feels tears prickling at her eyes again.

  
"I love you so much," Lena rasps out blinking tears back as she turns to kiss her wife. "I love you too baby," Kara says looking into Lena's eyes. She then begins rubbing Lena's stomach gently, "You too," Kara coos in a voice that makes Lena's heart squeeze.

Lena looks down at her stomach and her eyes go wide _\- beep- beep- beep- beep-_    
She is awakened by her alarm going off for work.

  
Her eyes fly open as she sits up in bed and one of her hands unconsciously goes to her stomach as she pants for air. She wipes the sweat from her forehead as she slides off the bed in a semi-zombie state.  
  
Lena doesn't know where to begin to think about her dream... or was it a nightmare? The feelings she experienced in the dream felt very real, the happiness, the love she felt for her wife felt magnified somehow.  
The brunette looks into the mirror above the sink splashing water on her face, trying but to no avail to wash the dream away.  
  
The CEO gets ready for work in some kind of autopilot mode as parts of her dream replay in her mind, a feeling she can't quite place settles in her stomach.

The return of a reoccurring dream she had coupled with a new one packed with intense emotions was beginning to give her headache as she fought with theories.

Her conscious mind still unable to process exactly what the dream means despite her efforts. She pushes the thoughts to the back of her mind for later.  
  
Lena snaps out of her trance as she steps on something. Her eyebrows knit together as she raises up her foot to see what she stepped on, she sees something small and blue, the button from kara's pocket, then a huge cloud of smoke appears in front of her causing her to cough. She waves the the smoke away with her hand.  
  
"Oh c'mon Blondie, you couldn't have waited til after noon or something," a petite woman with blue hair groans as she removes a sleep mask off and pulls the strings on her robe tighter.

  
"Aaah!" Lena screams in surprise as she pedals backwards falling unto the bed at the appearance of the woman. The woman did not in any way have a threatening appearance but her surprise visit caught the CEO offguard.

  
"Who are you?" Lena utters in what she hopes in an authoritative voice despite her initial reaction.  
"Myrah," the woman croaks out as she looks Lena over. A mischievous grin takes over her face as she reaches her hand out. Lena looks at the woman eyebrow raised waiting for her to finish her explanation.

  
"You are a sight for sore eyes I gotta admit, blondie got lucky," Myrah smirks as she looks over Lena and winks as the woman's green eyes lock unto hers.

  
Lena stands up from the bed towering over the woman and staring down at her with a glare that made the genie put her arms up as if surrendering.  
"I mean absolutely, no harm, I'm a genie" she reaches down to pick up the blue button Lena had stepped on " and when you stepped on this thing right here you summoned me, rubbed my lamp if you will," the blue haired woman winked at the CEO again.  
  
"Are you the one who put the spell on Kara," Lena asks narrowing her eyes at the woman as she steps closer. The genie realises Lena coming closer and disappears to reappear in the other corner of the room.

  
" I am," Myrah bows like performers do after a show as Lena spins around to look at her.  
"Why?" Lena asks putting her hands on her hips.  
" I'm really just trying to help, like I came out to grant wishes and have a good time and honestly I'm feeling so attacked right now," Myrah says clutching at her chest dramatically.

  
"Who wished for this? Kara?" Lena asks puzzled.  
" Not directly but like I know what people want ya know," Myrah says nodding as she utters the words.  
" And what is it that she wanted?" Lena folds her arms now still not getting the information she wants from the woman."Correction, this is what you both want," the genie retorts as she begins hovering around the room.

  
" You know I thought you guys might have figured it out by now, but it's like you guys are oblivious to universal signs."

  
Lena stares at the woman still puzzled.  
Myrah sighs, " I thought I could manipulate one thing in the situation and everything would fall into place, but with you two it's not like that, you guys are more complicated" Myrah places her hand under her chin.

" I have to use your environment to try to send you signs," almost like a guardian angel, sorta, almost, but not quite."

  
Lena shakes her head, "I'm not following," the CEO replies to the smaller woman's rambling.

  
"Am I really that bad at my job, I cut the brakes on the truck, I made little memory flashes like cinematography style. I even wove dreams together with not so hidden messages, do you know tedious it is to go through a person's memories, and pick out the ones you want very tedious, extremely tedious, if you ask me,"  
  
Lena's mouth hangs open, " You cut the brakes on the truck? The same truck that was barreling towards innocent civilians."  
  
"All the other information I gave you and that's what you question me about, I swearrr it's like you both...I dunno," she squints her eyes at Lena.

" Are you sure you're the super genius that people think you are, no offense but I dunno how else paint this picture I feel like any person with a working brain can pick up on what I'm trying to help you guys realise here. No offense again. Just think about it go on,"  
  
"It's all connected, like everything, coincidences don't really exist." Myrah muses spreading her arms wide theatrically as she stares at Lena and the wheels beginning to turn in her head.  
  
Lena is slightly offended but she doesn't show it.

She takes the woman's advice remembering the memories that has been replaying in her head lately, her somewhat disturbing dream, Kara saving those civilians from getting hurt by the truck and the wildest one of them all Kara's transformation.

She analyzes them in her head picking them apart, hand under chin as she thinks.

  
  
Myrah sighs and snaps her fingers changing her outfit from sleepwear to that of a pirate's costume and a coconut appears in her hands with a fancy green straw stuck in it.

 

Lena looks over at her unquestioningly.  
"I like pirates.....and being hyrated" Myrah shrugs taking a sip of her drink.

  
  
Lena thinks again for a minute before she recognises the common theme: children. However, she can't quite pin together what Kara's transformation has to do with it and she wonders if the genie is just a trickster here to cause trouble.

 

She looks over at the genie hovering her legs crossed as she drank her refreshing looking beverage condensation evident on it.  
Myrah stared at her waiting for things to click in her 'genius mind' as dubbed by the people from this dimension.

  
"Ok so kids- common theme ...what about them and what does Kara's transformation have to do with it. "

  
Myrah shoots her an are you kidding me look and her eyes go wide with realisation.

  
" No way, how is that even like scientifically-"  
" It's magic, duh," Myrah rolls her eyes.  
"But like.... so like..... it works, like all parts of it" Lena blushes slightly at the question she's asking the genie.

"Of course it does, you really think I went through all this just to give the kryptonian one that shoots blanks," The blue haired woman shakes her head no, " absolutely not, everything should be functioning at 100%" Myrah's eyes squint as she looks at Lena, " It is right?" She asks catching the woman offguard.

  
Lena has a flashback of the morning before in their shower and the scene in her office. She nods yes a blush spread across her face and neck.

  
The geniue fistpumps at this. "I've done it again," she says proudly.

  
"So you did all of that for me and Kara to have kids?"  
" _Ding! ding! ding!_ " the genie exclaims. " "Glad to see you finally got your thinking cap on"  
  
Lena's eyebrows raise in surprise at the confirmation of her theory. "Is it permanent?"

"Nahhhhh"

  
How long does it last?  
"As long as it needs to," Myrah says as if it's the most simple thing in the universe.  
  
Lena sits on the bed her head swirling with thoughts.  
  
"Well if that's all the questions you have, toodles!" The genie shouts disappearing leaving Lena in her thoughts before she could protest.  
  
She and Kara had never discussed this topic before. It had never once came up surprsingly. They'd observed how cute kids were in the occasional viral video or a walk through the park, of course, but never the topic of having kids of their own. She places the button in a drawer and closes it 

Lena is not quite sure how she feels about the genie's revelation.The brunette's mind was consumed with thoughts as she made her way to  
work.

One of the emotions she recognises as dread. Maybe the genie made a mistake, she didn't want kids.....or did she?. She would have to have a talk with Kara  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
  
   
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been awhile since I updated, sorry for the wait! Thanks for being patient.  
> Chpter is still somewhat short but its coming together kinda 
> 
>  
> 
> "Im gonna give the gays everything they want"- me at 5am writing this


	9. Chapter 9

Ouch! Is this really necessary?" Kara groans holding her shoulder as Alex bested her in hand to hand combat for what felt like the millionth time, flipping her over unto the floor of the training room .

  
" It is, we have to see of there are any changes to your abilities in this new body, Alex responds breathlessly reaching out to help the blond up.

  
Kara grabs the hand and let's Alex pull her to her feet. Kara pouts at Alex, her chiseled features still having the desired effect as Alex sighs in an exasperated manner. "I can't believe that still works, fine, one more and we're done for the day," Alex groans crossing her arms.

  
She looks at Winn through the glass from the room that overlooks the training room and nods for him to get the simulation ready. Winn flips the switch on the control board before giving Alex a thumbs up. Kara wonders what they had in store for her now.

  
" Stance!" Alex commands, her face turning back into an unreadable mask, prompting Kara to get into the ready position.  
Just as she does this Alex ducks and a laser shoots from the wall behind her. Kara counteracts with her heat vision and then turns to look at Alex who has done a forward roll into a squat stance.

Kara throws a punch and Alex dodges it grabbing unto her arm and turning to bend it up against Kara's back. Kara maneuvers her way out of the hold grabbing Alex around her waist. Alex elbows the kryptonian to which she doubles over slightly, weakened by the krytonite emitters installed in the training room.

  
Alex wiggles around in the hold getting one arm free to wrap it around Kara neck, she then jumps upward bending her knees and using her deadweight to bring Kara unto her knees. Kara twists out of the hold before Alex can tighten it anymore and frees herself. Alex runs towards the spot in the wall where one of the bricks opens up to reveal one of the sleeper guns only to close back up as soon as Alex grabs it.

She blasts it at Kara who ducks out of the way. The sound of the wall opening up again is heard and Kara sees about 5 laser shooting bots fly out like a swarm of birds. They disperserse around Alex facing her and lighting up with a whiring sound.

  
" Are you guys serious?" Kara groans as she ducks and then backflips out of the way of one of shots from two of the laser shooting bots.  
" I take my job very seriously if that's what you're asking," she hears Winn say over the speakers.

  
Suddenly Alex charges at her the bots following behind. Kara kicks the gun out of her hand and it fires at one of the bots causing it to power down and fall rolling over to one corner of the room.

Kara dodges Alex's punch with ease. Her new body feels clumsy carrying out the movements that usually came easy to her after having practiced them for so long. Her new muscles are bigger and although her frame is still lean it's still a bit bigger than she's used to.  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter, just tryna get an update in, still have a lot planned for this story, bear with me and my trash update schedule please


	10. Chapter 10

She taps out once more after Alex puts her in a submission hold.  
" I'm beginning to think you're enjoying this a little too much," Kara says rubbing her shoulder as she watches Alex's grin.  
" Whaaaat? This is strictly business sis," Alex feigns innocence. The laser robots power down and assemble into a line which hovers into the space in the wall which they came out from.  
" Yeah right," Kara rolls her eyes.  
A door slides open and Winn walks through with a tablet in hand tapping against the screen. Kara can see graphs and charts and calculations taking place on the screen.

  
" Talk to us Winn," Alex says.  
" Well it seems like there are no huge changes except for the height and extra muscle mass. The laser robots, my favourite addition by the way, measured stuff like your reaction time and power when you hit it, no change in reaction time or strength either. Those muscles are just for show it seems buddy," Winn taps against the blond's shoulder.  
He stretches out his palm at her and she takes off the tiny cordless monitors stuck to her chest and at her temples placing them in his hand.

  
" The monitors did not pick up anything out of the ordinary, everything seems stable"  
" You said you had something to tell us about the genie when you walked in this morning?" Alex inquires hand on hips eyeing Kara curiously.  
" You mean before you guys put me in tactical gear as soon as I walked in the building and forced me to fight for my life."  
" Nobody forced you to do anything, and it was necessary for science and to make sure you're not gonna go supernova and combust," Alex finishes.

  
"The genie came to me the other day, gave me something I can contact her with, a button of some sort, said I'm allowed one push a day."  
" Great, maybe we can bring her here and trap her in a cell that takes away her ability to use her powers and get some information out of her to fix this situation," Alex nods.  
" Where is this magical button?" Winn asks.  
" It's... I put it.. I can't remember right this minute..." Kara trails off.   
" What do you mean, c'mon think back, where was the last place you had it?" Alex waves her hand trying to pry the memory from Kara's memory.

  
" There was the elevator... then the accident, then... home... I think I left it at home in the pants I wore yesterday," Kara nods eyebrows knitted together, her face still a mask of contemplation.  
" Okay, a driver will take you to get it, we don't need anymore Superboy headlines and pictures of you flying through the city saving the day," Alex says.  
  
**_At Lena and Kara's apartment_**  
  
Kara almost overturns the whole apartment looking for the button after she doesn't find it in her pants pocket.  
She tries to avoid bothering her wife who even on her busiest work day would still make time for her phone calls. Kara just can't help that Lena just always seems to know where things are, more specifically Kara's things. Kara feels a panic building despite trying to stay calm. She battles internally with herself before fishing her cell phone out of her pocket, she dials Lena's number and her wife picks up on the second ring.

  
" Hey baby, how's it going over there?" Lena asks and the effect of hearing the brunette's voice is in an instant calming, like late night drives to the beach.  
" Hey beautiful, I'm at the apartment actually, I left to come get something, something that I need your help with actually," Kara says.  
" What is it?"  
" Ok so while I was in the elevator at Lcorp the genie came to me and gave me a button to contact her when I needed to, I put it in my pants pocket but now I can't seem to find it anywhere, by any chance have you seen it, it was blue I think" the blond recites hand playing at the stubble on her chin absentmindedly. Lena is quiet on the other end of the line.

  
" Lee? Are you still there?"  
" Yeah, yes I'm here," the brunette breathes out quickly and Kara can tell she had been holding her breath, she wonders why.  
" The button?" Kara mutters.  
" I've seen it," Lena divulges.  
" Anddd? Are you okay babe?"  
" Yeah I'm fine, I've seen the button, and the genie too, I may have accidently stepped on it this morning getting ready for work and she showed up.." the brunette trails off.  
" What happened, did she try to mess with you? Are you still you? Kara mumbles out fists clenched slightly at the mere thought of anyone harming a hair on Lena's head.

  
" No she didn't hurt me, she's rather harmless except for the whole manipulating matter thing, she just...we just had a conversation."  
"About what? Why are you being so cryptic what aren't you telling me?"  
" How long before you have to go back to the the headquarters?" Lena inquires and Kara can hear the hesitation in her voice.  
" There's no set time really,"  
" Can you meet me at my office?  
" Right now?  
"Right now would be sufficient,"  
" I'm on my way then"  
" It's in the top drawer of the dresser, the button, I love you" Lena utters before hanging up the phone, Kara hears some thing akin to nervousness in her tone, it makes her slightly uneasy.

  
Kara uses her superspeed to grab the button and makes her way to LCorp headquarters forgetting her promise to Alex about not flying around and garnering attention.  
The blond lands on the balcony shifting nervously as she waits for Lena to let her in.

  
" Hey baby," Lena kisses the blonde as she enters the office.  
" Hey what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"  
" Straight to it then I suppose, I met the genie, we had a conversation,"  
" Aboouuut?" Kara prompts  
" Us, kinda, she was able to enlighten me on a few things."  
" How so?" Kara folds her arms across her her chest , eyebrows furrowed slightly.  
" Well, she said the reason she changed you, was to fulfil a desire of yours... and well mine too apparently," Lena says and it leaves more questioms than answers on Kara's end.

  
" Lee stop beating around the bush like this you know how nervous it makes me."  
"Okay okay I'm sorry, she uh she said, well she said that you wanted to have kids, and well she made it possible," Lena gestures at the blond's body.  
" Oh"  
" Yeah"  
" So it works, like works works," Kara utters eyebrows shot up to her hairline.  
" That's what she said, the genie I mean, I'm not making a joke," Lena says wringing her hands she walks over to the couch in the middle of her office to sit and gestures for Kara to join her.

  
" Is there any truth to her observation?" Lena inquires.  
Kara looks up at her uncertainty dancing across her features as she gathers her thoughts. They had never had this conversation before, Kara knew for certain that she wanted to have a family with the brunette, they've had conversations about everything from constellations to common things and somehow managed to never stumble upon the conversation. She's thinks it may be related to how she observed the conversation about kids almost ruin Alex's and Maggie's relationship, she recalls how broken Alex has been when the two had split for awhile before getting back together and it makes her nervous.

There is also the fact that she had accepted that she would not be able to carry on her family's legacy herself and had already let herself get acquainted with the idea of a donor or adopting a young one, this option the genie presented to her was nowhere near the table of options. She looks at Lena with worry as the thoughts float around her head and she's glad to sit gingerly beside the woman.

  
" Kara, are you okay, you haven't said anything for a good couple minutes," Lena observes in a gentle voice as she places a hand on the hero's lap.  
" Yeah, yes, I'm fine,"  
" You didn't answer the question,"  
" The question...right... well yeah, sorta"  
" Sorta?" Lena raises an eyebrow  
" Yes," the blond replies more confidently.  
" Alright," Lena takes a deep breath reaching for the water mug and pouring herself a glass. She takes a long sip eyeing everywhere except her wife.

  
" Alright? Is the genie correct about it being a desire of yours too?" Kara asks gingerly and she feels like she's tip toeing across thin ice for some reason. Conversations with her wife were usually very easy and almost effortless, this one did not seem to be like their regular conversations.

  
Lena hesitates before she answers, she hopes it goes by unrecognised.  
" Maybe.." She trails off.  
"Maybe? What is Maybe? Is it yes or no?" Kara speeds out and it sounds slightly jumbled.  
" I mean she could be right, orrr her genie intuition could be just a tad off," Lena responds looking at Kara in the space between her index and thumb finger as she gestures trying to make light of the conversation to no avail.

  
" Oh," Kara says and she can't stop herself from sounding deflated. She feels her heart squeeze in her chest with an emotion she does not recognise immediately.  
Lena watches as Kara eyes sport a faraway look and take on a glassy appearance.  
The blond sniffs blinking back tears before speaking.  
" You don't want to have kids with me?"She asks in a small voice that contrasts with her muscular frame, and chiseled jaw, the way she looks at Lena is enough to break the brunette's heart.

  
" No, baby it's not that I don't want kids with you, I don't think I really want kids with anyone " Lena says and as soon as she says it she knows it's not the truth. She knows there's more to it than she is actually expressing. It's never that simple with her and she curses herself for the thoughts that come bubbling up at the back of her mind, thoughts she had considered buried too far to be recovered, just the way she liked it.  
" Oh," Kara responds and her voice sounds even further away as she rises up from the spot beside her wife.

  
An awful feeling settles in Lena's chest as she watches the blond's heart shatter in silence, watches the emotions play across her face like a roll of film. Still she can't find the courage to say what she actually wants to say, she doesn't know if it'll make the situation better or worse. She's afraid of how raw the thoughts, how unfiltered, she dreads the vulnerability attached and picture the words like sandpaper spilling rushing up her throat. She opens her mouth to speak and nothing comes out.

  
" I'm sorry, I shouldn't be upset, it's just I saw kids in our future, I pictured tiny versions of you running around, watching their first steps, hearing them say their first words, seeing you in their smile, reading bedtime stories ... it's stupid, I'm sorry, I'll let the genie know she made a mistake, try to get this..me fixed," Kara says and her voice goes from longing to foreboding.

  
" No, baby you have nothing to be sorry about," Lena shoots up from the couch and makes her way over to the blond and takes her face in her hands. " Please don't apologize you did nothing wrong, it's me," Lena utters making eye contact, she feels herself tearing up slightly at the look in her favourite blue eyes.  It's not a look she's seen directed at her from her wife, she's doesn't have it catalogued with any look she's ever gotten from the hero before. The look is empty and cold and she can see there is a fight to hold a more neutral stare but it creates a grimace of sheer consternation.

  
"I should probably go I have to get back to the DEO anyway" Kara responds trying to muster a smile for her wife to no avail.  
" Maybe we can discuss it a bit more at home," Lena says hopefully peering into blue eyes for any semblance of her soulmate.  
The blond just nods, she places a quick kiss on Lena's forehead before using her superspeed to exit the room and off the balcony to the headquarters.

  
Lena sits at her desk and the conversation replays in her head like a scene from a movie. The words unsaid bouncing around her head.

She wonders how exactly to tell her wife the truth which is that's she's absolutelly terrified of being a mother. That she barely remembers her real mother and she pictures whatever Lilian gave to her to be the furthest thing from a mother's love, from what she heard, of course, she had nothing to compare it to.

The fact that things the woman said still play in her head and sometimes eat away at her is enough to make her want to swear off motherhood, she couldn't fathom doing that to another person. She knows deep down it's irrational but she's justied in having these thoughts, they're real fears to her. Conquering her fears may be okay when it's just her but bringing another smaller more delicate human being into the equation is what might complicate things.

  
Even thoughts that she assumed she had overcame swirl around her head, thoughts that she was a monster unworthy of love, that she was incapable of giving love. She shakes her head trying to break free from the barrage of negative thinking.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont worry theyre gonna have kids for all those who it wasnt clear to sorry for all this suspense , im very tired, new chpter


	11. Chapter 11

_Lena's POV_

Lena leaves work early that evening, her conversation with her wife replaying in her mind, the way her wife's face had fallen when she said she didn't share her vision for them. The feeling of knowing she had been the one to cause the defeat evident in the blond's voice and body language despite her trying to hide it, it twisted like a knife in Lena's chest.

  
Their apartment is quiet, except for the sounds of her heels across the wooden floorboards. She hangs up her coat, kicks off her heels and makes her way to the kitchen opening the wine fridge and taking out a bottle to place it on the counter. Their conversation had caused a lot of tension to gather in her muscles and she rolls her shoulders back as she pours a glass full. The brunette sips from the glass, taking a deep breath and trying to wrangle her thoughts in. She walks over and collapses unto the couch.  
She wonders if Kara would ever forgive her for robbing her of this odd opportunity that had fallen into their laps. She thinks about the blond's words once more, the ones about raising tiny versions of herself and watching them take their first steps.

  
She finds herself smiling despite the bittersweet feeling, at the same thought.  
Lena finds herself picturing tiny versions of Kara running around possibly at a speed that was quicker than the average toddler, sees herself having to force them to eat their vegetables like she would Kara and having to look at their little faces pout at her and struggle not to give in, she pictures Kara reading bedtime stories and doing different voices like she does for Lena when she reads the comic section of the newspapers. These thoughts make her chuckle to herself.

  
" Sorry to interrupt but those cute little daydreams can definitely be yours,"  
"Shit!" Lena says jumping up from the couch and accidentally spilling her glass of wine on the white carpet of the living room area.  
She looks around to see Myrah in the kitchen pouring herself a glass of wine.  
" Christ, do you ever use doors or even knock, anything that doesn't involve trying to give someone a heart attack!" Lena says in exasperation.  
" Hey I said sorry, that has to count for something," the genie says shrugging and making her way over to sit on the couch Lena had been occupying.  
" Relax, I got it," Myrah says before Lena can make her way into the cleaning supply closet to tackle the wine spill. She snaps her fingers and the spill is gone. The genie pats the spot on the couch beside her urging the CEO to sit.

  
Lena sighs before sitting down beside the woman.  
" Shall we begin?"  
"Begin what?"  
" Your session,"  
"My wha.." before Lena can finish her sentence the genie has the room spinning and all the furniture arranges itself until it's just them in the center of the room occupying furniture that you would find in a therapists office. Myrah sits in a chair while lena is laid out on a chaise.  
Lena closes her eyes until the dizziness subsides.

  
" So today we're gonna get to the bottom of why you told your wife you don't want kids when you really do,"  
" Well that's straight to the point...are you even really a therapist?And how do you know what I really want?"  
" I could be," the genie says winking and suddenly in her hands is a clipboard and she's dressed in professional attire.  
Lena just rolls her eyes.  
" I do think however you should talk this out with a trusted person like myself," Myrah says her playful tone dialed down slightly.  
" What makes you trusted all of a sudden?" Lena asks folding her arms defense in her voice.  
" You have a point there, but I really do want to help you, I've spent a long time watching Kara, watching you both dance around the conversation neither willing to tip toe into the territory."  
Lena sighs unfolding her arms her guard falling completely.

  
" I just, I find it hard to picture myself as a mother, as long as I can remember I think I've told myself that I didn't want kids, I convinced myself that they would just be a distraction from accomplishing what I wanted to, that.....," she trails off.  
" Keep going," Myrah nods.  
" That I'd be terrible at it."  
Myrah nods again urging her to continue.  
" That I couldn't love them like they need to be loved, like what if I mess up and I make them feel unwanted or like a burden or I say terrible things to them that replay in their heads years later when they're an adult just trying to find their way in the world, what if I'm a bad mom?" Lena finishes and she feels a lump in her throat at her admission.  
Myrah gives her a sad but comforting smile.

  
" I hear you, what you feel is valid but get this Lena, what if maybe you don't want to make someone else feel that way because maybe someone made you feel that way when you were a kid? And you think maybe you might make your own kids feel that way and you dont want that," Myrah acknowledges.  
" Is this the part where we reveal I have mom issues and then I drink more wine about it? Cause if so I've already had this breakthrough," Lena responds.  
"No... this is the part where we reveal that because of your mom issues you're going to rob yourself and your wife of something that could bring you both a good deal of happiness," Myrah announces.  
Lena doesn't respond and instead just contemplates on the genie's words.

  
" This is gonna sound a bit like an invasion of privacy but like bear with me, when I was siftng through your memories I came across this one of you working with kids, some Lcorp program for kids interested in science and engineering and you were so worried about interacting with them but it just so happened that you turned out to be their favourite volunteer and you were great with them from what I saw."  
Lena recalls the fond memory smiling making a note to herself to ask Jess to check up on those kids and possibly schedule another visit.  
" I think alot of your anxious feelings about this come from getting in your head and overthinking things, you'd be a great mom, no doubt about it," Myrah finishes earnestly eyeing the CEO as she exhales.  
Lena doesn't have to think twice to know the genie is correct and feels almost foolish for not being introspective before.  
" I hope you're not beating yourself up about not realizing this sooner,"  
A sheepish look crosses her face.

  
The genie just rolls her eyes, " This is the part where you finish your glass of wine and have a sequel to the conversation with your wife earlier since I'm guessing part 1 didnt go so well hence the wine," Myrah says rising up from her seat and rearranging the room back to it's original setting making Lena a bit dizzy in the process.  
" What did you even write in that notepad?" Lena asks curiously steadying herself gesturing at the item.  
The genie turns around the notepad to reveal a stick figure on the beach.  
Lena tries to hide her smirk at the funny looking drawing.

  
" Hey as soon as I learn to draw proper hands its over for these other artists,"  
"Just hands? You literally drew a stick figure,"  
" Whatever, I don't need this I possess many other great skill sets,"  
" Sure you do," Lena smiles.  
"Just know that when your kids bring stick figures for you to look at it's basically law that you have to compliment it and put it on the fridge," the smaller woman retorts walking over to the fridge and placing her drawing on it with a magnet.  
"Peace out," the genie says gesturing before disappearing into thin air.  
Lena's smile falters slightly as she thinks about her wife and the look on her face earlier. She picks up her phone and dials the blond's number gathering a script of her thoughts. It begins ringing.

* * *

 _Kara's POV_  
  
Kara looks at her cellphone as it rings, the screen displays her wife's name on the caller ID with a heart and ring emoji after it. For a moment she considers ignoring the call but decides against it instead clearing her throat and accepting the call.  
" Hey...," Lena's voice comes through the line hesitantly.  
" Hey," Kara responds and despite trying to seep warmth into her tone her voice still comes off a bit rougher than she planned.  
She can picture Lena wincing at her tone.

  
" Are you.. when will you be home?"  
" Not too sure yet why?  
" Well.. I have something important I think we should discuss, I just really want to do it face to face so...  
" I'll be home as soon as I can," Kara cuts her off,"  
" I love you," Lena says quickly before Kara can hang up, the blond sighs before responding.  
" I love you too Lee."  
Kara's nerves from before return, what did Lena want to talk to her about? Could it be related to their conversation from earlier? Was Lena going to ask her for a divorce? Okay calm down Kara that's a reach , she wouldn't divorce you over something like this? Would she?  
The blond sighs again rubbing at the tension making it's way into broad shoulders.

She had spent majority of the day at the DEO zoning out of important briefings after her conversation with Lena earlier. She had been slowly convincing herself that maybe she didn't have to have kids of her own and would settle for being a godparent if anything, for the sake of her marriage, for the sake of keeping her wife happy. She was more than willing to give Lena what she wanted even if it meant she would be giving up something she had wanted for as long as she could remember, even if it meant living with that gap in her life that she knew a child would fill, for Lena she would do it, she would do anything for her.

  
" Hey? Are you okay, I feel like you've been out of it since you got back from getting the button, you've been way too quiet," Alex observes as she walks up to her sister, hands on her hips, a file in one hand.  
" Have I?" Kara asks pretending she doesn't know what the agent is referring to.  
" You have, a quiet Kara worries me, no babbling about which flavour slushie is the best, no trying to distract me with puppy videos..who are you and what have you done with my sister?" Alex narrows her eyes comically hand on her gun at her waist.  
"Passionfruit obviously," Kara forces a smile but it doesn't reach her eyes.

  
" Hey you know you can talk to me about whatever it is bothering you right? And that you dont have to pretend with me, I know you too well for that, it insults my intelligence really," Alex says walking closer to the blonde who now towers over her slightly more than usual.  
" Yeah....maybe another time I really don't feel like talking about it now " Kara nods her face tense.  
Alex says nothing but instead pulls her in for a tight hug and Kara relaxes into it.  
" Whenever you're ready I'm here to listen," Alex whispers in her ear.  
" Go get cleaned up and head home to your wife, we got things here under control," Alex tells her as she pulls away from their hug.  
The blond just nods trying to school her face into one that wouldn't give away her nervousness of going home to her wife, the fact that what Alex thought would bring her comfort is exactly what was causing her feelings of anxiety.

  
" Maybe we can get that genie button working tomorrow," Alex says patting her back as she makes her way to the locker rooms.  
Kara opts for a warm shower to release some of the tension that had accumulated in her muscles, she cant help but think about what conversation it was that lena needed to have face to face with her, she practices some responses for things she think Lena might say to her.  
She waves Alex goodbye before making her way to the elevator. A solemn look sits on her face as the elevator takes her to black van waiting in the underground parking garage of the DEO.

The drive home is quiet and she doesn't even bother engaging in polite conversation with the driver like she usually does when she opts out of flying home. The driver seems to pick up on her mood and she hears him shuffling for something then placing it in the disc drive suddenly the familiar sound of N'sync playing fills the vehicle. She cracks a smile at the driver in the rear view mirror but it doesn't meet her eyes. She wonders silently to herself how he knew exactly who she was given her slightly new appearance but the thought is gone as fast as it came and she shrugs it off.  
They pull into the parking lot of her and Lena's apartment building too soon for her taste. She wrings her hands as she makes her way to the door letting herself into the building and into the elevator that takes her straight to their penthouse.

 _Lena's_  POV

After Lena gets off the phone with Kara she decides she wants to do something nice for the woman to ease her mind from their conversation earlier. She was extremely grateful for the genie's help in making the revelation that she did in fact actually want kids but was just too afraid of admitting it to herself. Upon further contemplation there was no doubt that she shared Kara's dream of having a family, there was also the realization that there was nobody else that she'd rather have a family with.

  
The thought of it now, where it had caused anxiety to bubble, brings something akin to anticipation.  
She wants to make telling Kara the news something memorable and a lightbulb goes off over her head as an idea comes to mind. She looks at the clock to see that she had more than enough time to work with.

  
_Kara's POV_

Kara doesn't know what she expects walking into her and Lena's penthouse but it's not a trail of rose petals and dimmed lights illuminating their apartment. The calming sound of Hozier plays from the bluetooth speakers at a low volume. The smell of food hits her like a smack in the face and has her mouth watering slightly.  
She walks further in the apartment to see the table set for a dinner for two and her eyebrows raise slightly in surprise.

  
" Lena?" She calls setting her bag down on the kitchen counter. She listens for the woman's heartbeat that speeds up slightly at the mention of her name and she wonders the reason behind it.  
The bedroom door opens and Lena steps out wearing a fitted black dress and heels, her hair is out and falling around her shoulders. The sight of her brings a smile to Kara's face and quells some of the nervousness that had accumulated in her.  
Suddenly she feels a bit underdressed standing before the woman who is giving her a shy smile.

  
" Hey," Lena mutters glancing at Kara with an uncharacteristic look in her green eyes.  
" Hey, you look beautiful," Kara says eyeing the woman from head to to toe voice dripping with admiration. Chest warming at the sight of her wife.  
" What's the occasion?" The blond asks eyeing the brunette as she chews on her lip before answering " Nothing too special, it's been awhile since we went out and had dinner together so I said why not bring dinner to us, I figured you'd be tired from working at the DEO all day today so..." she gestures at the food laid out on the table in the fancy China that they barely got to use.

  
Kara can hear something in her wife's voice that tells her that there's more to it than that but shrugs it off. The memory of their conversation from earlier returns to her mind and she wonders if Lena did decide to divorce her and this gesture with all her favourite food and music was being used to soften the blow. She swallows back the lump that's formed in her throat at this theory and she plasters on a smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes.  
" Sounds great. Should I get changed? I feel a bit underdressed," the blonde gestures at her casual outfit. Lena looks at her dressed in a red flannel shirt and khakis with a pair of boots, she looks absolutely delicious.  
" You look perfect," Lena responds shaking her head. She holds out her hand for the blonde to take and leads them to the table to sit.  
  
\------------------  
  
Lena observes Kara eating as they sit in silence across from each other sparing glances at each other. Her heart is still beating a little quickly and palms becoming sweaty. Kara shoots her the occasional suspicious glance coupled with a smile that Lena can tell is hiding something. Lena knows Kara can probably hear her heart beating a mile a minute but she's had enough practice keeping her inner emotions out of her body language.  
Her movements are calculated enough that they appear natural but not too calculated as to look robotic.

The tension between them can be cut with a knife. A quiet Kara worries Lena, shes used to hearing about her day at the deo, or a new article she was working on. She clears her throat finally ready to breach the topic that had been on her mind all day.  
She reaches out to put her hand on Kara's hand which urges the blond to look up at her mouth full of food.

" Babe I wanna talk to you about something..." Lena starts and she watches as Kara swallows her mouthful of food.  
_Oh no. This is it. She's gonna tell me she wants a divorce._  
Kara acts quickly sliding her hand out from Lena's grip and quickly moving them to the couch,grasping both of the brunette's hands with hers. Lena is dizzy for the second time that day.  
" Wait, Lena, wait...I wanna...I have something to say and I want to go first," Kara says her voice serious as she watches over her stunning wife. Lena looks surprised for a split second before she nods urging Kara on.

  
" I want you to know that I love you, I love you so much and...and if you don't want to have children then I'm fine with that, I can always settle for being an aunt or godparent or even volunteering to work with kids. I love you and I'm sorry if you felt like I was forcing something on you that you didn't want and making you feel guilty about it I'm sorry for not bringing up this topic earlier. I....I just need you to know that I love you and I don't want this to be the reason our marriage doesn't work...because I can't...I can't see myself with anyone else but you, kids or no kids."

  
By the end of her speech Lena's eyes have welled up with tears and she doesn't realize that they've started running down her cheek until Kara is wiping it away with her thumb and looking at her with pure concern.  
" I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you, Was it something I said?"  
Lena shakes her head no as she wonders what she did to ever deserve the perfect blond sitting beside her. She is overwhelmed with a feeling of pure love and joy and lurches forward quickly to capture Kara's lips with hers. The kiss is soft yet urgent and Kara's large hand comes up rest on the side of her face when she pulls away wiping away another tear making its escape down her cheek.

  
"I love you so much," Lena whispers out and her voice comes out a bit rougher than usual.  
Kara just smiles at her statement, a genuine one that reaches her eyes and she's looking at Lena with so much adoration that she doesn't even need to repeat Lena's sentiment for the CEO to know that she feels the same way.  
" You had something you wanted to say?" Kara urges eyebrows furrowed in anticipation.  
" Right," Lena smiles sniffling before revealing," Myrah stopped by to see me again."  
" What?" Kara asks even though she's heard Lena. Lena however doesn't repeat herself and just elaborates.  
" She came by earlier while I was sulking about our conversation, she brought some things to my attention, things that I definitely should have seen before," Lena spills and Kara's right there holding her hands and she feels nothing but support coming from the blond as she holds Lena's hands in hers tracing soothing circles on her skin.

  
" She helped me realize that I do indeed want to have kids and not only do I want to have them I can't think of anyone else I'd be willing to have them with but you," Lena finishes and the words seem to take awhile to register to the woman next to her because too many seconds go by before Kara is staring at Lena with wide eyes, mouth hanging open slightly. Her face then breaks into a wide smile that makes Lena's heart flutter.  
But before she can fully celebrate the blond is clearing her throat. She moves closer staring right into Lena's green eyes before taking deep breath.

  
" Lena, I need you to know that there's no pressure on you to do this if you don't want to, I promise you nothing will change in regards to how I feel about you, I love you no matter what okay, you don't have to force yourself into something you dont want for the sake of keeping me happy, I'm happy with you regardless," Kara says before bringing Lena's hand up to her lips and placing a comforting kiss there.  
Lena wants to tease Kara for her words knowing good and well that Kara was about to force herself into settling for not having children of their own for the sake of keeping Lena happy but she bites her tongue on it instead.  
" Baby, I'm not forcing myself to agree to anything, I want this as well, where in my words did you hear " Hi my name is Lena and I'm forcing myself to want something to keep my wife happy," where?" Lena smirks one eyebrow raised.  
"I....I didn't, you're awfully full of jokes for someone who was crying like a second ago," Kara returns her smirk.  
Lena can't help the scoff that escapes her as she pushes the blond's broad shoulders playfully.

They share a glance and suddenly laughter escapes them both, easy and light and extremely familiar for them.  
"Are you sure about this Lee?" Kara asks seriously, a smile lingers on her lips still while hope dances in her blue eyes.  
Lena wants to tell her she doesn't think she's been more sure of anything like this before (other than saying yes when she was proposed to by the blond of course) instead she just leans forward to press a soft peck on the hero's lips. " I'm sure," she utters when they pull apart and they are staring at each other forehead to forehead. Kara still searches her eyes for any sign of uncertainty and when none is found she breaks back into a large grin.


	12. Chapter 12

They return to the dinner table the tension before completely dissolved as Kara tells Lena about getting her ass handed to her at the DEO by Alex earlier that day and the tests they ran. Lena tells Kara about a few new projects shes working on that she describes as "game changing" and "extremely environmentally friendly".  
Kara props her head on her elbow as she observes her wife talking about her day and passionately spewing theories about the future of hydrogen and fuel cells.

  
A comfortable silence falls over them as they chew their food, Kara is the first to swallow and Lena finally feels the weight of her stare looking up to meet her eyes which hold nothing but adoration. She feels a bit self conscious of her chewing for a moment as she stares into blue eyes a smirk sliding across her face when she swallows.

  
" Stop staring, It's not polite," Lena teases.  
" I hope you remember that next time I get out the shower," Kara teases back.  
" Can you blame me?" Lena shrugs unbothered, eyes raking over the blond from head to toe suddenly noticing how well the shirt fits, she sends a thanks out into the universe for Jess and her keen eye for fashion. She notices how the blond's muscles show under the shirt and a flashback of them in her office hops into her mind and has her biting at her bottom lip.  
" What happened to staring not being polite?" Kara smirks as Lena gets caught eyeing her with a devious look dancing in her green eyes, no doubt undressing the blond in her mind . Kara is extremely flattered and a bit of a blush rises in her cheeks.  
" Shut up," Lena smiles at being caught. She's finished eating and retired to a glass of wine as she sits across from Kara who puts away almost all the rest of food Lena has ordered from their favourite restaurants.

  
Kara finally finishes eating and cleans up the table before Lena can finish taking a sip of her wine.   
" I'm still not used to that," the brunette chuckles as the speed with which the hero moves tussles her hair a bit.   
" Good, wouldn't want you getting bored of me," Kara responds placing a kiss on Lena's cheek as she refills her wife's glass and puts the bottle back in the wine fridge.

  
"Ready for desert?" Lena inquires as she rises up from her seat to walk into the kitchen and lean against the marble countertop of the kitchen island, observing the blond as she places the wares in the dishwasher in no time at all.  
In the blink of an eye Kara is standing in  
front of her grinning mischievously.  
" What's on the menu?" Kara asks as she wraps her arms around the shorter woman's waist pulling her closer.   
" Tell me" Kara commands in a low voice and something about it has the hairs on the back of Lena's neck standing on edge as she looks up at the blond towering above her.

  
Lena tries to school her expression into something that doesn't show the effect that having the blond pressed against her is having. " Well I managed to get some chocolate chip brownies and cookies from that bakery you like...." Lena pauses almost choking on her next words as Kara places a warm kiss along the side of her neck.  
"Mmmmm what else?" Kara asks as she stops kissing Lena's neck to ghost her lips across the pale skin enjoying the way Lena's pulse speeds up at her actions.  
"Tiramisu cheesecake...." Lena continues and her breath hitches slightly as Kara's strong hands grip her waist and pulls her closer, she almost drops her wine as Kara's breathes against her neck," What else?"   
" Ben and Jerry's ice cream, two tubs of the chunky monkey one that you really like and one of the cinnamon buns flavoured one, that's about it," Lena finishes, the warm feeling taking a hold in her stomach becoming harder to ignore by the second.  
Kara hums as she finishes her list of desserts and something about the way her tongue darts out slightly in a kiss she places against Lena's neck has the brunette thinking that maybe she's not the only one wishing that she was a part of the desert list. She smirks as Kara moves from her neck to look at her.

  
" Seems like you have other plans for desert," she teases as she watches the blond stare at her with a look that has her shivering slightly at its intensity.   
"Can you blame me?" Kara asks raising an eyebrow at the brunette who just rolls her eyes at the blond's repetition of her statement earlier.  
" I dunno maybe some ice cream would do you good, help cool you down" Lena glances down between them at Kara's member that's almost pitching a tent in her khakis. She smiles mischievously at this biting her lips.  
"Maybe," Kara responds leaning in to capture the brunettes lips with an urgent kiss.

Lena's hands make their way under Kara's shirt and the feeling of soft fingers dancing up her sides and urging her shirt off switches something on in the blond. Suddenly big strong hands are gripping into Lena's waist. Her hands tangle in the fabric of Lena's dress causing it to hike up slightly.   
Kara's hands eventually grasp at a piece of fabric that doesn't resemble the feel of Lena's black form fitting dress.  
She pulls away reluctantly to glance down at the fabric and it seems to stun her in place.

  
" Do you like it?" Lena asks looking into blue eyes intensely.   
Kara nods quickly swallowing as she takes in the black cross garters that stand out against Lena's pale skin.  
Lena cracks a smile at Kara's reaction.  
" Good," Lena responds leaning forward to press her lips against the blond's neck.   
Kara spins her around and unzips her dress with a little more force than necessary and Lena can tell that it takes concious effort from the kryptonian not to tear the dress off of her.

  
The black lace lingerie that becomes exposed as Kara slides the zipper of Lena's dress down has the blond's heartbeat speeding up.   
" Are you tryna give me a heart attack?" Kara whispers into the brunette's ear voice coloured with arousal.  
" Is it working?" Lena asks and the way Kara's erection presses into her lower back she already knows the answer. She shimmies out of the dress making sure to push back against Kara's front enjoying the groan the escapes the lips of the kryptonian. Lena turns around to face her wife and the look in her eyes lets the brunette know she's in for a treat.  
" I'll take that as a yes?" Lena glances down at the erection that's now pressing into her lower belly.   
A primal grunt escapes the blond in response and she lifts Lena into her arms with ease taking them to the bedroom using her superspeed. She wastes no time in placing rushed kisses along Lena's neck. The familiar display of strength has Lena's arousal pooling in her underwear.

  
Kara sets her down near the foot of the bed.   
The brunette goes to slip out of her heels but Kara stops her.   
" Keep them on, " she says voice raspy eyes dark.  
Lena nods acknowledging the blond before leaning up to kiss her. The kiss becomes more intense by the second, teeth clashing, breathing becoming ragged.  
Lena pulls away from the blond and the protest is evident in the blue eyes staring down at her. She just flashes a devilish smile before undoing the button of the blond's khakis. The brunette lowers herself until she's on knees looking up at the kryptonian.  
  
Kara would deny any accusations that she had a God complex but the sight of her wife on her knees did something questionable to her ego. Something that has her tearing her shirt off in an attempt to take it off and tensing her muscles in anticipation.   
Lena maintains eye contact as she hooks her fingers in the blond's pants and boxer briefs pulling it down slowly.  
Kara's member springs free and Lena wastes no time in darting out her tongue to collect the precum dripping from the head.  
Kara's hands immediately tangle in her raven locs and she sucks in a gust of air.  
Lena enjoys this reaction and goes on to swirl her tongue around the tip before sucking on it and letting in slip out her mouth with a pop. The grip on her hair tightens significantly. She looks up to see Kara's eyes shut tightly and chest rising and falling rapidly.

  
" Look at me," Lena commands in a chilling voice and when Kara obeys, blue eyes looking down at her with a silent plea she runs her tongue along the underside of Kara's length before swallowing the blond whole. The look the blond is giving her is one of extreme disbelief as Lena deepthroats her with ease and a stare that has her ready to explode.

  
Lena can tell Kara is close by the way her hips buck forward each time Lena deepthroats her. The blond's jaw hangs open and the sound of whispered kryptonian curse words slip past her lips with every thrust.  
Kara cums within seconds with guttural moan and eyes shut tight, Lena doesn't let a drop go to waste swallowing every last drop.  
Lena gets off her knees eyes raking over the blond and her current state. The blond towers over her, broad shoulders rising and falling with each slow ragged inhale and exhale. Kara's eyes flutter open to stare at the brunette, eyes hooded and her vision slightly hazy.  
Lena leans forward and presses a gentle kiss at the blond's collarbone.

  
The CEO places a hand in the middle of the hero's chest and pushes gently until the blond is sitting on the bed looking up at her like she hung the moon and stars. She climbs into Kara's lap tangling her hands in blond locs as she kisses her deeply. There is still an urgency to the kiss but it's also gentle and conveys the intense emotions that have arisen between them.   
Kara grips Lena's ass cheeks firmly, squeezing them as she pulls the brunette closer. A moan escapes Lena's lips and it contributes to the tension building between the two.

Lena pulls back from their lip lock to stare at Kara and whisper in a voice thick with need, " I need you inside of me right now." She knows as soon she says it she has snapped every last bit of Kara's resolve and tampered with her self control by the way the blond grips unto her tightly and flips them over.   
Kara positions herself between Lena's legs carefully but that's the only thing she does in a that manner. She coats herself quickly in the juices that glisten between Lena's thighs.  
Kara slides in and when Lena adjusts to her length neither can deny that they fit together like puzzle pieces.

  
Lena knows for a fact she's gonna be sore in the morning the way the blond pounds into her. Kara's pace is fast and hard, so much so that Lena has trouble believing that the blond was still holding back given the fact that they had forgotten to put on the krytonite lamps Lena had installed in their bedroom for times like this.

  
" God Lena...you're so tight," Kara spits out through gritted teeth and Lena is so close she can feel herself beginning to flutter around Kara's length.  
Kara is close too, and each stutter of her hips draws them both closer to the edge.  
Kara picks up her pace even more, determined to bring pleasure to the goddess beneath her. Their throats let out a chorus of moans, curses and panting that form the tune of pleasure. The desire is thick and their kisses are messy, hands wander for just about anything to grab unto. High heels dig into Kara's back sinking deeper and deeper the closer Lena gets to her orgasm.

Lena cums with a scream and eyes shut tightly. Kara slides out of her laying beside her still tiptoeing at the edge of her orgasm.  
Lena watches the blond's movement beside her through slightly closed eyes.  
She knows Kara to be a selfless lover but this time it doesn't fly over well with her as she aches to bring similar relief to her wife.  
  
Lena places one hand at the center of Kara's chest as she mounts her,She sinks down unto Kara's length with a gasp and a " Fuck!" as she's stretched and Kara places strong steady hands on her waist. The aftershocks of the brunette's previous orgasm rippling through her. She cants her hips into the blond's enjoying the burning look coming from the blond beneath her. It is a look of pure admiration and it motivates Lena to set a tenacious pace.

  
Lena's face is contorted into a mask of pleasure as she rides the blond. Kara looks up in awe at her wife, breasts following the up and down motion of her body, head tilted back and neck exposed. Kara was so grateful to be able to see the brunette like this, the muscles of her toned thighs and taunt stomach flexing with the labour of her movements. In record time they are both tethering on the edge of climax. Kara adjusts her position slightly so that everytime their hips meet she's hitting that spot that she knows will have Lena tumbling over the edge and sure enough it does.   
  
Kara lifts Lena off of her and slides out, she cums and it comes out in thick spurts on her stomach, Lena's is still recovering from her orgasm as she leans over licking it where it landed and Kara's stomach. She licks all the way acoss the blond's stomach where her load landed, tongue covered and then moves up further where she kisses her, tongue glistening and Kara can taste herself on the brunette's tongue.  
She moans into the kiss flipping them over so she is on top again. She wastes no time in sliding back into the brunette.

This time there is still nothing gentle about the way she keeps sliding in and out of the brunette over and over. Lena can feel the restraint in the way Kara's back muscles are tense under her fingertips and the knowledge of the kind of self control the blond has to use not to seriously hurt her is even more of a turn on for her.  
The pace Kara holds is maddening. Lena can feel herself coming close to another orgasm within a few minutes and the stuttering in Kara's hips when she thrusts forward let's her know the blond is close too.

  
Kara feels Lena's walls flutter around her as she let's out a scream of pure ecstasy and it just about drives her over the edge but before she can pull out again the brunette tangles her hands in the hero's blond locks and pulls her close. Forehead to forehead their eyes flutter open lazily to look at each other and Lena whispers out in a voice barely above a whisper, " Don't pull out this time," she commands softly.  
Kara doesn't have time to question Lena's request before Lena's legs wrap around her lower back causing her to slide deeper inside. She can feel heels digging into her back and soft lips on her neck. She shuts her eyes tightly as she fills Lena with her load.

Kara pulls out after and collapses next to Lena on the bed.  
They lay near each other chests rising and falling as they regain their breaths.   
Lena can feel Kara's eyes on her as she inhales deeply.   
" I love you ," Kara says and Lena can feel the blond's fingertips slide across her forehead to place a stray loc of hair that had fallen into her face during their ordeal behind her ear. Her eyes flutter open and she returns Kara's loving gaze, a smile sliding across her face at the sight of her wife.  
" I love you too" Lena says as she leans forward to press a soft kiss at Kara's shoulder. Her eyelids feel heavy and without a word Kara moves her arm to wrap it around her wife and pull her closer. Nothing else is said as sleep captures them both soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My update schedule for this story is trash but good to know you guys are reading still! Thank you for that


	13. Chapter 13

Lena awakes to the the distinct aroma of eggs and pancakes wafting through their penthouse apartment. The sun has just began to rise and the blanket of dawn still lays over the city.  
Her frown at the empty space beside her subsides immediately as she realises that the smell of breakfast means that Kara is still nearby. She stretches and it makes her suddenly aware of the slight soreness in her thigh muscles. She smiles as the memory of last night replays in her mind. She rises up from the bed wrapping the bedsheets around her naked frame.

  
The raven haired beauty smiles to herself as she tip toes out into the living room area to find her wife using the spatula as a guitar to play the guitar intro to a rock song that plays on a low volume(where her hearing is concerned) from the speaker where the blond's phone is connected. The volume is so low that Lena can barely make out the guitar riffs.  
" Careful you burn those," Lena says in a voice just above a whisper, intent on not startling her too much, super hearing or not the blond looked way too involved in her guitar solo to have heard Lena's sneaky arrival.

  
Kara turns to face her and the biggest smile comes across her face before it flips slightly into a pout as she moves to attend to her pancakes.  
" I wanted to bring you breakfast in bed," Kara whines.  
" And have me miss the rock concert? Not a chance," Lena retorts walking over to the blond hugging her from behind as she flips the pancakes over skillfully.  
" Are you making fun of my spatula playing skills?" Kara asks, mock offense in her voice.  
" Not even, you're the best spatula player on the planet babe," Lena says cheek pressed up against the hero's tan back as she inhales deeply.  
" Just the planet?" Kara asks and Lena can hear the smile in her voice.  
" I want to say the universe but there could be a planet out there filled with professional spatula players, I'm trying to give an unbiased opinion here," Lena shrugs.  
" Fair enough I guess," Kara nods a smile on her face.

  
" Where did you pull these out from?" Lena asks pulling at the waistband of the blond's Calvin Klein briefs curiously as she takes in the blond's appearance.  
" These were in the bag of stuff Jess ordered, I tried to put on my regular briefs but it just tore apart as I tried to pull it over my thigh, which is unfortunate, do you like?" Kara responds turning to face her and doing a slightly dramatic spin with a dorky smile.  
Lena is so grateful for her assistant's competence as she drinks in the blond's appearance once more, hair falling out of a messy high bun, dark blonde facial hair peppered across her face like peach fuzz, ab muscles on display, briefs leaving little to imagination.

  
" I do like, Lena mewls tracing a finger down the the blond's chest and right before she can hook her fingers into the front of Kara's waistband the blond grabs her hand bringing it to her lips to press a kiss on the back of it.  
" Keep that up and you might end up being breakfast....and when I tell you I've worked up quite an appetite from last night," Kara says raising her eyebrows to emphasize.  
" Is that supposed to discourage me?" Lena chuckles raising one eyebrow at the blond.  
"Promise you'll behave," Kara points at her with the spatula eyes narrowed as she attempts to give Lena a stern look that instead makes Lena smirk even more at how adorable her wife was.  
" Hey no smirking, you know what happens when you interrupt my cooking," Kara says pouring the last batch of pancake mix into the pancake maker.

  
Lena bites her lips as incidences of burnt food or half cooked food that had to be abandoned for takeout along with the memories of what activities had caused it stir around in her mind.  
" Fine, I promise to behave..." Lena starts.  
" Good," Kara smiles.  
" Atleast until you're finished cooking," Lena finishes with a wink.  
" What am I gonna do with you?" Kara shakes her head.  
" I can think of a few things actually," Lena winks slapping Kara's abs playfully as she moves to fill the teacups on the kitchen counter with the water from the kettle that just clicked off.

  
The brunette inhales deeply as the smell of Earl Grey black tea fills the air relaxing her instantly.  
"Mmmmhh," she exhales.  
" That does smell heavenly," Kara hums from behind her.  
A comfortable silence falls between them while they busy themselves making breakfast, Kara sliding the last batch of perfect golden brown pancakes into a plate and Lena sweetening their tea with agave nectar.  
"I missed this,' Kara speaks suddenly from beside Lena as she gathers wares to set the table and Lena does not miss the wistfulness colouring her tone.  
Lena just turns to her side to give her wife a questioning look urging her to continue.  
" Its been so long since we spent time with each other on the mornings like this, it's either I leave before you or you leave before me, I love spending time with you like this," Kara says.

  
Lena's heart flutters, part guilt, part endearment at how vocal Kara is about her feelings. She suddenly remembers how flustered Kara used to get expressing her feelings like this when they had just started dating and would not be able to say what she just said without looking everywhere but at the brunette or fiddling with her hands nervously. The image of her wife now was a stark contrast to that, as time had gone by and they had grown together, it was of a confident person who maintained eye contact with her looking deeply into her eyes with such intensity that the feelings she had towards the brunette could not be mistaken for anything other than pure unconditional love.

  
"I love spending time with you like this too baby," Lena responds tucking a stray loc of blonde hair and the gesture is met with a soft smile spreading across Kara's face.  
Lena sees something flash in the blond's eyes, a look that's gone before she even has time to question what it was.

  
" Hey, talk to me, tell me what's on your mind," Lena encourages hands on either side of her wife's face as she pulls her closer to place soft tender kisses along the side of her jaw.  
Kara melts into the touch, a heavy sigh leaving her.  
" I..... do you..you really want to start a family with me right? I know there was a lot of emotions surrounding the topic and I know what you said but I'm worried maybe you might change your mind and it might be too late what with....you know..." Kara trails off gesturing with her hands.  
Suddenly things click into place for the CEO. She knows how much Kara tends to overthink things sometimes.

  
" Baby I promise you that I'm not going to change my mind okay, I want a family with you Kara Zor El, you and no one else, okay? I want tiny little version of you running around and possibly driving me nuts, much like you do," Lena responds leaning up to kiss the smile that had made it's way unto Kara's face at her words.  
Kara nods grateful to have her mind put at ease. She looks at her wife, hair tousled lips curled in a reassuring smile, wrapped in nothing but their bedsheets, looking up at her with green orbs that she never failed to get lost in. She considers for a moment bringing up something else that's been on her mind.

  
Lena as if reading her mind looks at her with a knowing look, " Spill it," she says nuzzling into the blonds chest.  
"I...its nothing,"  
"I call bs,"  
"Bs? Where's that potty mouth I love so much?" Kara teases leaning down to kiss her wife's forehead.  
"I'm practicing to not use expletives as soon as possible, I can't have our baby's first words be 'fuck' or something along those lines."   
" Our baby huh, that has a nice ring to it no?"  
"Yes it does now stop trying to distract me and tell me what the nothing is that's on your mind," Lena admonishes poking Kara in the chest.  
" Oww!" Kara says a huff of laughter escaping her.  
" That didn't hurt and you know it,"  
"Fine," Kara says drawing in a deep breath, her grin changing to pursed lips, a gesture she does when she gets nervous and it's making Lena nervous as well even though she tries not to let it show.

  
" Well...I love that you're a hard worker and-"  
"You can say workaholic, I won't bite," Lena jokes trying to laugh off some of her nerves, she manages to pull a smirk from Kara.  
"Right, that.... I was just wondering if we do start a family, if you're gonna be working as much, not that you working is a bad thing just that work keeps you really busy and there's gonna be important milestones that I don't want you to miss because you pulled an all nighter at the office y'know?" Kara articulates holding eye contact all the way through as if looking for a silent protest. The protest never comes, instead a grin and a soft look.

  
" Of course I'm gonna work less, I understand that family is a priority for you and I'm gonna take steps to make sure that you know that the family we start will be a priority for me too, I love you," Lena says leaning forward to place a chaste kiss on the blond's lips.

  
" What kind of steps are we talking here Mrs Zor-el?" Kara tries to muster in her best "meeting voice" as she bites back a smile at the brunette's words.  
"Welllll, I, Mrs Zor el, will definitely look into some new hires and maybe just maybe.. a home office..who knows?" Lena muses shrugging nonchalantly on her last words.  
" A home office huh?" Kara smiles like a cheshire cat as she walks back over to the table to set down the fruits Lena had helped chop.  
" Yeah," Lena confirms as she walks over, with the two cups of tea in her hand, to where Kara has pulled out a chair for her to sit.

  
Kara leans forward as Lena is sinking down into the chair to whisper in her ear, voice suddenly husky, " Make sure to get a sturdy desk," before walking to her seat as if she hadn't just said anything of that sort.  
Lena is thankful that's she's already in the process of sitting because she feels her knees weaken a bit at the thought of what the blond is insinuating.  
"Noted," Lena nods, " Anymore requests for MY home office?"  
" I think you should keep donuts in there, just for like business you know, to help you, for negotiation purposes." Kara proposes and all Lena can think about is the blonde standing in the middle of her office in her supersuit with donut jelly at the corner of her lips telling Lena how good the donuts were for business.  
Lena nods at the blond as she sinks her fork into a small pile of pancakes, feigning a look of contemplation, " I'll see, those are indeed very important for the operation of business."

  
Lena basks in this moment for awhile, the birds chirping outside, the smell of breakfast food still permeating the air, the warm feeling from the cup of earl grey against her palm, she is completely mindful of how lucky she is. She stares at the blue eyed beauty across from her who looks up to catch her eyes before flashing a large toothy grin so wide it narrows her eyes into tiny slits and her heart flutters at the sight. If anyone had told Lena Luthor that she could ever be this happy she would have never believed it, told her that she would ever stumble upon a love like this, she wouldnt have blinked before calling them a liar. Suddenly something catches her eyes.

It's the reflection of one of their souvenir fridge magnets that's holding up a white page to the fridge door. She tries to ignore it but the way it redirects the sunlight coming through the window into her eyes is becoming bothersome and preventing her from staring at her favourite person who she's pretty sure just about vacuum sucked a second pile of pancakes down her throat. 

She gets up to go move the magnet and the page, the scene drawn on the page is of two people on a beach with what she assumes is coconuts with a straw inside of them. ' You deserve a vacation- love your favourite genie Myrah xoxoxo' is written on the bottom in handwriting that resembled that of a child's. Lena rolls her eyes as she looks closer at the stick figures to see that they're wearing swimwear with the House of El crest on it.

  
Lena stares at the drawing as she contemplates for awhile. She was never one to make decisions on a whim but something in her gut tells her that she's making the right choice.

  
"Babe?" She calls as she hangs the drawing on the side of the fridge that the sun doesn't hit.  
"Mhm" Kara responds and Lena knows her mouth is filled with pancakes.  
"When you're done with those pancakes, tell me how you feel about taking a vacation."  
"A vacation?" Kara asks excitedly from beside her suddenly making her jump.  
" Yeah....a vacation," Lena responds relaxing and turning to give a wife a bright smile.  
  
  
  



End file.
